How It Was Meant To Be
by XxCaddyxX
Summary: Kagome's decided to stay in the feudal era, but Inuyasha is already getting on her nerves before she even gets back. Their fighting throws her into chaos, what'll happen when Sesshoumaru steps in?
1. back again and sessomaru

SeshoumaruXkagome-fanfic by XxCaddyxX

_**Chapter 1&2**_

Today was the big test day. I had recently come back from the feudal era to take one of those really important exams that would determine my future. Even though I had the worst attendance in the history of my school it didn't really matter to me anymore. I think this will be the last one for me; take a break from the whole study and stress thing. I've decided that I'm going back tonight. Inuyasha and the others are probably anxiously awaiting my return. I even bet Inuyasha will come get me if I take too long... like he always does. That idiot just doesn't know when to back off.

Ten minutes into the exam everything seemed fine until I completely blanked. My intense study (cram) session the night before was failing me! Remembering my earlier promise, I instead bubbled in answers that made a smiley face on the answer sheet.

After school let out the list of items that needed shoving into my yellow bag flooded my mind. I sighed as my home of the past 15 years entered my range of sight. I was ecstatic about being home, but it didn't feel complete when my closest friends were 500 years behind me and it was my sole destiny to defeat a man that was already dead in my present time. On entrance to my home, I gave the usual hello to my mother and headed for the stairs. I began quickly packing down items into my lemon colored bag as soon as I got to my room; stretching it to the limit with clothes, medications, food and everything else that might possibly be needed. Time was of the essence if I didn't want Inuyasha's calloused hands shoving me up the well.

Finally finished with packing I headed downstairs. Goodbyes were in order; mom, Souta, grandpa, they were all waiting for me. I hesitantly gave them intimate hugs and wished them well. I promised I would try to cross through the well if ever I was nearby. My family had tears in their eyes but they all knew that I had important things to take care of and wished me luck.

At last, I went to enter the shrine. But as I reached for the sliding door, Inuyasha harshly forced the old door open before I had the chance.

"What's taking you so long Kagome? We were waiting for you for practically a whole week! What gives?"...

I tensed and took a deep breath before shouting my thoughts at him.

"I WAS COMING OK! I HAD A STUPID TEST AND I DON'T NEED A STUPID YOU PUSHING ME AROUND ALL THE TIME!".

Inuyasha had a dumb look on his face and simply pushed me over to the well and told me to get going. I always hated this side of him that was inconsiderate and rude. I briefly slapped his hand away and hopped in myself.

I smiled as the familiar blue light engulfed me and my "friend" that always faithfully brought us to the other side. Landing safely, I scaled the side of the well using a vine that I had thrown over many months ago upon my first arrival. Quickly I was greeted by the rest of the group and embraced by my petite furry friend, Shippou.

Nostalgia washed over me as I took in the scenery. Sango and Miroku seem as friendly as they were before my leave and Shippou was amicable as ever. I feel so fortunate to have such friends. _'I wonder what we're going to do today? Maybe we'll run into another village that needs help slaying a demon or has a problem so we can keep busy and have a place to stay.'_

_Meanwhile..._

I can smell her scent again, that familiar rosy scent. It's so comforting to me. It's puzzling, I haven't felt this way about anything in many years. Why would these feelings emerge all of the sudden. I am supposed to be a collected, powerful lord that knows no kindness to others. What is it that she does to me? I can't seem to place my finger on it. It troubles me, this woman. Why does she have to be so beautiful and entrancing. Yes, there have been a few times when I have come close to killing her, but that was before I really took a good look at her face, into her gleaming eyes. I've never taken the time to admire such beauty before. There are not many souls that are as pure and striking as her. She captivates me, causing me to think silly thoughts of her. It makes me wonder if even I can truly fall in love. That would be new to me, but I also despise her at the same time because she travels with that filthy half breed and is a mere mortal herself. That would only lower my status amongst my fellow demons. Why must mortals captivate me? They are scum that are greedy and make good use as servants, though they don't last nearly as long as I would like them too. Arg... I must stop thinking about all of these things. It only troubles me and makes me think too much.

_Back at the reunion..._

"Hey Kagome, we're so glad that you're back! We missed you A LOT while you were gone. It was so boring with Inuyasha moping around." enthused Sango.

"I know, he wasn't slow either when he came to get me. He just got straight on with asking those stupid questions...'Where have you been!' 'why do you always have to be gone so long!' kind of questions. He gets really annoying after the billionth time you've heard that." I told her in a mocking tone.

"I can imagine. I feel the same way when Miroku tries to grope my butt in anyway he possibly can. Boys will be boys." She sighed.

My thoughts rapidly changed from thoughts of love to Inuyasha to the future. Were they connected? I can't help but wonder what it would be like if Inuyasha professed his love for me and we finally could be together. He's such an odd person, err… demon. One moment he'll be extremely rude and the next he's gushy and puts on a puppy dog face and this sad expression that gets me just about every time. I can't stand him sometimes! It's because he's so ignorant and high strung that he acts the way he does. Sometimes he can be a total pain in the butt. Sometimes I wish I could get away and be alone without having to push him away, go home or sit him a million times just to go somewhere. Why is he so over-protective? He acts like I belong to him. OH! Sometimes he just makes me so MAD!

"Hey Kagome! Move your lazy butt or we'll leave you behind!", yelled Inuyasha.

The fuse had been lit at an earlier time, but he was just asking for the time bomb to explode.

"SIT! YOU'RE SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE DOG THAT NEEDS TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I fumed.

And with that I stormed over to Sango and pulled Miroku off Kirara, taking his place so that I could clear my mind away from that dog.

"Hey Miroku, what'd I do wrong this time?"

"You were careless with your words and made her feel like you disrespect her."

"YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THE MONK! AT LEAST HE'S SMART!" I yelled at him from above. He deserves to be yelled at... and maybe "sitted" a few **hundred** times.

"Why do you have to be such a drag that yells at me all the time. Huh?" Inuyasha spat back.

_'I'll make you wish you never opened your fat mouth'_, I thought to myself as I gave him an evil glare that sent the message of death with it.

Dark was upon us, meaning that it was time to settle down for the night. I lay in my sleeping bag, waiting for sleep but troubled by so many thoughts that I stayed awake. Suddenly a huge demonic aura appeared nearby. I decided to check it out for there was no hostile intent that I could sense. As I walked around I found that it was none other than Sesshoumaru. He sat quietly in a tree, watching my every move. This was definitely not normal, perhaps he was plotting something. I walked cautiously towards him. Faint courage prompted me to ask into the darkness of the night why he was here. He replied "I have no reason to tell you why I am here. Does it bother you that I sit in this tree and observe?"

Something was wrong, there had to be. The coldness in his voice that was normally there was nowhere to be heard. It was all so strange. Suddenly a vast figure sailed down from the tree landing close to Kagome. He said nothing but stared curiously at her. He could see that she was not scared nor had any intentions of backing down. She was a prideful human, but so small and fragile. He longed to touch her face but was afraid to do so in fear of scaring her.

Fear is no matter when dealing with Sesshoumaru, it's a feeling that I've yet to experience with him. His beauty mesmerizes me, pulling me in . Inuyasha too is this way, although Sesshoumaru possesses more composure and less stupidity. Where his personality lacks his strength makes up for it. He appears to have no feeling, hiding everything inside. Suddenly I have the urge to reach out to him. Is this attraction or curiosity? Our enemy? I actually think of him as a sort of ally though so he can't be that bad. He seems extremely calm tonight. I really want to touch his face, but he might bite my head off if I do so. I have to be careful and control my emotions.

Sesshoumaru could tell she was having a small fret within herself amongst her emotions. He desperately longed for her touch, and maybe a kiss? Yes, the great lord had given in to his emotions but wasn't going to be the one that acted on them. He stood there staring at her. He noticed a small, warm hand slowly coming towards his face. He met it and leaned into her soft touch. Kagome was surprised at this and wanted to know what was going through his head. What were his thoughts? What was he feeling? What did she feel? Did she feel anything for the great dog demon? Yes, it was definitely there. She grabbed a fistful of his long silky hair and gently pulled him in for a kiss. He leaned down with no hesitation and they softly touched for a moment. He couldn't bare it anymore. His feelings were swelling inside of him and he deepened the kiss thinking the whole time that this would never happen again. This lasted for several moments but it was over almost as soon as it had started.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that. Please don't ..be mad at me." I stammered. It was just so crazy. I kissed SESSHOUMARU!

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't feel shame upon yourself." He replied as calm as he was before.

Something was up... he looked at me differently. Where the sharpness in his eyes usually were a soft glow replaced. Large golden orbs stared at me, they glimmered in the moonlight. They were beautiful, he was beautiful. In fact everything about him seemed different, calm and relaxed yet alert. What was with him tonight?

"Kagome, my feelings overwhelm me when I am near you. The vulnerability I feel when you are here frightens me, because you are my weakness. My heart aches for you, but you surely do not feel the same.", Sesshoumaru stated with an almost sad expression. He was also somewhat humiliated at giving into his feelings like that. To a mortal no less.

Shock flooded my systems, Sesshoumaru confessed?

"Sesshoumaru, how can you say that I do not share these feelings? The moment we just shared is as much my confession as it is yours. If you're worried about "him", you'll be glad to know that I feel apathetic towards Inuyasha. Nothing but maybe his friendship remains."

"Then come with me." he said sincerely.

My heart leaped.

"Ok." I whispered.

Though he stood there I could tell he was delighted. His eyes lit up, signifying his happiness. A new chapter of life was unfolding before me.

I can't believe that he feels this way about me. I used to fantasize about him coming to my rescue and beating up Inuyasha. But now it's a reality. Exhaustion finally hit me as my thoughts continued to scroll through my mind.

"Sesshoumaru. I'm exhausted. I need to sleep, we can depart tomorrow?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be mad that I didn't want to rush away with him immediately.

"Of course. I myself need to rest. Would you come up with me into the tree?"

"Actually I'm afraid of heights. Can we just sit on the ground?"

"We will be more vulnerable to be attacked if we do. Many demons cannot climb or fly."

"Well as long as we don't fall out and we wake up before the others. Ok?"

"Whatever you wish."

With that said he grabbed my small waist and leapt into the tree. Gracefully landing on a branch with few little sticks poking out of it. He laid his back against the tree and I snuggled up to him. He was warm and gentle. I've never seen this side of him before. Isn't he a human hater? No, wait, he loves Rin as much as anything. And she's human. He must be ok. This is so comfy. I could stay here forever…

I closed my eyes and fell into a wonderful sleep full of dreams. Sesshoumaru also closed his eyes. He stroked my cheek gently and brushed my hair away from my face. I felt so loved and wonderful to be in his... arm? That's right. Inuyasha had to be the one that cut it off. Inuyasha almost killed Sesshoumaru that day, and Sesshoumaru almost killed me. But anyhow he loves me. Right? Even though he never said it I can just tell.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! That idiot had to wander off while I was sleeping, how could I let this happen? What if she's... no. She's too stubborn to get herself killed by some stupid demon." Inuyasha said to himself. They had been searching for Kagome for almost half an hour because she had not returned to her sleeping bag that morning.

Uh oh. I forgot. AH! Sesshoumaru! It had been real. I wasn't dreaming. I have to get down and face the others. I have to wake up Sesshoumaru and tell him to leave before Inuyasha tries to kill him.

I can smell her. But I'm also getting a smell I don't like. Sesshoumaru. That flea-bag better not have hurt her in anyway or he's dead! I'm also smelling the whiff of a tree mingling with their scents. They have to be up in a tree. But why would Kagome and Sesshoumaru be up in a tree? Are they together?… no. This better not turn out the way I'm thinking it will. 'KAGOME YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE AND FAST!"

"Inuyasha. What do you mean 'Get down'? I thought she just ran away or something." Questioned Miroku. "You don't think she's in the trees or something do you?"

"I happen to know for a fact that she's in a friggin' tree and with my stupid brother!"

"SESSHOUMARU?" Sango, Miroku and Shippou all chimed in together.

I can't let them see Sesshoumaru or we'll **both **be dead. "Sesshoumaru." I whispered. "You need to leave or they'll find you. Come find me tonight and we'll leave together. Alright?"

"I never flee. It is my fault that I did not wake you. I will assure Inuyasha that I did nothing to you." Sesshoumaru told her sternly.

I just hope Inuyasha doesn't go all psycho on you like he always does. As soon as I stopped thinking about it I was on the ground in Sesshoumaru's arm in the blink of an eye.

"Sesshoumaru you let her go and give her back to me!" Inuyasha said furiously. "And I won't have to kill you!"

" I have no intention of fighting you. I merely wished to talk to Kagome about Naraku's whereabouts. She was not harmed in anyway." Sesshoumaru said with the coldness of his usual tone.

"INUYASHA! YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I BELONG TO YOU! I DON'T AND I NEVER WILL!" I yelled. I couldn't take it any longer. He was bugging me so much. Him and his evil ways.

"Wha? You do belong to me. You are my responsibility and I have to haul your lazy butt around everywhere. I also have to protect you or else YOU'D BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha's anger was rising. He had no idea what to think of Kagome's attitude. Why was Sesshoumaru in the picture all of the sudden? She always tried so hard to get him to admit his feelings for her which she gladly showed for him. Why was she pushing him away now?

"WELL YOU DO A PRETTY LAME JOB AT IT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I BEEN TWO INCHES FROM DEATH BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T PROTECT ME?"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU? YOU'RE ALWAYS A PAIN IN THE BACK! WITH YOUR DAMN SITTING COMMANDS! TEN TIMES IN A ROW IS BAD ENOUGH BUT YOU DO IT ALMOST EVERY DAY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF BACK PROBLEMS I'M GOING TO HAVE! I PROBABLY CAN'T FIGHT RIGHT BECAUSE OF YOUR PROBLEMS!" Inuyasha was way in over his head. Kagome was nowhere near going to take this.

I seemed to be lit on fire. I knew everyone around me could feel my hatred emanating from my body as soon as they all stepped back and looked at me in fear. I was going to kill Inuyasha with my "silly" sit commands. Just because I can't use a sword doesn't mean I can't fight Inuyasha by cheating a little bit.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" There. My job is done. That should teach him a lesson not to mess with me.

"Oh, and by the way Inuyasha. I'm leaving with Sesshoumaru. You know why? Because I love HIM! And you know what else? I don't want you to follow me or speak to me for a very long time!" This was better than up and disappearing in the middle of the night with nowhere to be found, but I felt extremely childish.

Sesshoumaru just cocked an eyebrow and looked at the tiny girl who was emitting such steam. Who knew she had such an attitude. Living with her could be more interesting than he thought.

Inuyasha cringed in extreme pain, not daring to move after the eighteen consecutive sit commands. Why was she doing this? He thought she was in love with him. Is it because of Kikyou? Why did it have to be Sesshoumaru? That idiot got everything in the world that he wanted. _'One thing he can't have though is my will power and my Tessaiga. He can have Kagome and his fancy pants and his castle. I don't need any of those things!'_

"FINE! You go ahead and leave us. We don't need you anyhow. You stupid shard detector! That's all that you are! I thought I had feelings for you and that you could return them for me. But instead this is how you treat me. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you!" Inuyasha cried, still laying lifeless in the crater that had been formed due to his body being impressed into the ground over and over. He was on the verge of tears but was not about to let anyone see.

"You know what Inuyasha? I _did _love you, but you are the most hard headed person I have ever met. It's too late for your sob story. Sure, I understood that you were confused because Kikyou came back and that you still had feelings for her, but you had to choose and you chose her. Therefore you put me out of the picture and I'm just agreeing with your choice." I was not about to let his silly confessions and words get to me. Even though I was about to come to tears, I wasn't going to let him stop me. Not now, not ever. I'm going to step out of his shadow and make my own decisions. And if Sesshoumaru is the same way... then screw him. I'll go home for good. With that said I turned on my heel, grabbed my bag and signaled to Sesshoumaru that we were leaving. I left without a word. There was nothing more that could be said. I had gotten out everything that I had ever wanted to say and then some. Tears were welling up in my eyes, suddenly breaking the barrier that kept them in check and rolled down my cheeks.

Sesshoumaru smelled the salt that had invaded the air and looked over at the girl. She was crying? But not a moment before she was raged with untamable anger. Sesshoumaru didn't understand, he couldn't understand. He couldn't ask her what was wrong and pretend to know what she was telling him. So he came into agreement with himself on what he would do.

Before I knew it Sesshoumaru had reached over and brushed away my tears and did his best to dry my face. He embraced me as best he could to calm me down and all I could do was cling on to him. He began stroking my hair. This was so odd for me to be doing this with him of all people. He pulled back and told me "Kagome, If you are ok now, we should keep moving. It would be best to get back by nightfall. I simply smiled and nodded my head. He was trying so hard to make me feel better. How could I not love this man? Wait... I said love again. Do I mean it? I yelled it at Inuyasha when I was mad didn't I? Oh darn, Sesshoumaru probably heard it too then. Well he is a ten times better Inuyasha and he does have a heart. It just needed to be found.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder._

_I'll be a love suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older._

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._"

[A/N] Ok, so I went back and reworded a bunch of this chapter. I hope it makes more sense now. When I looked at it I almost cried because of how terrible it was. Haha, thanks to everyone who has read and is reading this story. And I kinda don't understand my logic as to how this was two chapters in one (if you read it before and read author notes you know)? Oh well, it made sense at the time I guess. Yay for being 13 and having no logic! And I think Kagome is like PMSing in this. Lol. Well I hope you continue to read and leave me some reviews because I loves them Let me know what other chapters are terrible and I'll attempt to fix them up.

Disclaimer of all Inuyasha characters and "I'll be (you're crying shoulder)" By Edwin McCain. Awesome song right there!

XxCaddyxX


	2. bath time and the meeting in the garden

BTW this is my first fanfiction and I think it's going prety well so far. please leave me reviews!

Disclaimeri do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. Stupid question to ask. Well anyways on with the story!

_**Chapter Three**_

The journey to the westernlands was a good three or four hours and I was exhausted when we finally reached his castle. The first thing i did was ask for a bath. I could admire everything else later. It looked magnifacent but I wanted my bath. I was filthy from the few times i tripped on something random. Sessomaru must think i'm an inconsiderate clutz.

When we walked through the giant double doors Rin came running. She was bouncing off the walls! My gods what do they feed this child? Well she ran up to Sessomaru and latched onto his leg, not noticing that I was there at all. Then Sessomaru sort of shook her off and told her that they had a guest and she was being disrespectful. Rin just looked around and went crazy when she saw me. 'Oh no... she's gonna jump me!' was the only thought running through my head at that moment. To my suprise she just hugged me and started babbling like she always does about the littlest and incoherant things. That went better than it was planned in my mind. Now to the baths!

"Sessomaru."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if i go take a bath?" I questioned.

"Yes. I'll fetch a maid to assist you." Sessomaru generously offered.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." I said politely.

With that said, Rin tugged me by the hand and led me to an empty room. It was designated just down the hall from Sessomaru's and had an indoor hotspring, that served as a bath, attached. Rin just giggled when I layed all of my things out on the bed. "What are you laughing at?" I wasn't sure what I was going to get from her but it probably wan't funny.

"Nothing. Can I help you unpack Kagome?" Rin asked with her childish grin played across her face. I wasn't sure if she was just over happy or if she was going to pull a prank, but either way I could use the help.

"Sure. Do you mind putting my clothes in the closet?" I asked.

"No problem! But what's a closet?"

Oh that's right. She doesn't know. What did they have for closets. Did they call them dressers or what? Maybe a wardrobe. Umm... I'll go with wardrobe. It's kind of midevily but oh well. "Do you call them wardrobes?"

"Yah! I know what that is. I can do that."

Rin was sure happy. I wonder what she has planned.

"Rin are you planning to sabatoge me or something? You just seem really giggly." I asked cautiously. I didn't want to sound mean but it was a rude question.

"No. I'm like this all of the time. You can even ask master Jaken. He'll tell you!" Rin said with her smile always on her face.

Now I was almost scared of her but I new she was just like Shippou so it was ok. I would soon get used to her and eventually i would care for her like my own.

As soon as everything was put away, I went straight back to my first plan. BATH TIME!! YEAH!

I gathered all of my strange soaps and shampoos and headed for the steaming spring. I quietly slipped in and stripped myself bare of my clothes(i got undressed before i got in). Slowly I stepped into the water. Little step by step i finally made it all of the way in. I leaned my head back against the edge and relaxed into a light nap. I had all of the time in the world and no need to be rushed. It felt wonderfull and I dreamed of Inuyasha with Kikyou which nearly drowned me but then changed to Shippou running in a field and picking flowers.

I slowly came back to my senses and realized just how long I had been in there. I quickly sudsed up and washed and rinsed all over. After the vigerous scrubbing I wandered aimlessly for my towel. I still had some soap in my eyes that i hadn't rinsed out and I felt like I was blind. So I was feeling everything just when I ran into a tall, hard but soft thing. It gently placed a towel around me. What was this thing. Whatever it was... was a PERVERT! It reminded me of Miroku and Inuyasha, those peeping toms. Sango sure had a great time beating them up everytime too. I was rubbing the soap out of my eyes when the figure said " You shouldn't leave your doors unlocked when you are doing something private." I realized that the pervert was Sessomaru. What was he doing in here? Wasn't he supposed to be doing something... anything else? The first day I come home with him he gets to see me naked. That's a great start. I thought sarcastically. Oh well, I know i'm going to have a better time here than with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you were gone for so long that I went looking for you. Forgive me for violating your privacy." Sessomaru apologized and left.

I wrapped the towel around me and walked into my room to pick out something to wear. I picked out a pair of jeans and a turquois and white striped polo. I slipped on some flip-flops and was on my way to search for sessomaru. It can't be that hard finding him. I mean... there weren't that many doors. Not that I noticed on the way in anyways. Hmm... I'll probably ask someone.

I walked out into the hallway and took a left. I was always tought that two lefts make a right so it was the better choice(somehow that makes a right?). I casually sauntered all around the place, sticking my head into everyother room to see if he was in there. I found nothing that interested me in the rooms i looked in. They seemed like colorless, boring rooms. Still walking I came across a courtyard that lead outside. Outside there was a **Beautiful** garden filled with roses, lillies, orchids, and many other fragrant flowers that made the whole place smell kind of fruity. It was gorgeous though, there were so many different species of flowers in that one garden, you'd need a few more hands to count all of them. Looking around, I saw a bench that was towards the center of all the flowers and a small water fountain. It was silver and had gold embelishments and little rubies and saphires encrusted into the rim. The statue upon this beauty was a lovely woman who seemed to be pointing towards the stars with her left hand and holding a pot in her right which was leaned over to allow the flow of water.

As I was gazing at the fountain, i was so entranced with the statue that I didn't notice when Sessomaru came up behind me. He put his hand on my waist which startled me. He softly spoke to me " the statue on this fountain was a model of my mother. She hated the stance of it but my father convinced her to let it be." "It's gorgeous. She must have been a beautiful person when she was alive." "She was. All of the demons from around the country were jelous of her gift that they were out to get her so they could steal her form. Unfortunatlly she was a very powerfull demoness like my father, so every demon that came after her never returned." Sessomaru stated proudly. She must have been faced with many scary situations but then again she probably wasn't afraid of anything.

"Inuyas... i mean sessomaru... i'm sorry. I'm just so used to being around him."

"yes?" Sessomaru questioned with a small growl.

"Do you... like me?"

"That is a silly question. Did I not answer this question before I brought you here?"

"Yes. But I just want to make sure that it's true."

"I do. I love you." He said.

He turned towards me and gazed intently at me with his golden eyes with the most purity in them that could guarantee that he was speaking the truth. He bent down, he was moving in. He was going to kiss me. I knew he was. I puckered up and waited but it never came. Instead he had bent down to whisper in my ear.

"I truely do love you. Can I trust you to not decieve me?" He whispered in a low, husky voice. It was kind of sexy. Who am i kidding... it was **super** sexy! Just like him.

"You can be sure of it." Was my response, but before anything else I needed to relieve my urge. What I thought he was going to do but instead I was left hanging. I bet he was mentally laughing at me. He was still bent down to me and I placed my hands on both sides of his face and pulled it over to be directly infront of mine. I looked at him, sort of asking for permission. I got my signal from the little sparkle in his eyes. I went all the way in and our lips met. It seemed like the first time that I had truelly kissed him. His lips felt like silk against my own. It felt like an endless paradise. He gently placed his hand on the small of my back to support me. I wanted him so bad, I closed in as much space between us as I possibly could. My lips slightly parted and that was all the invatation he needed. His tongue gently slipped into my mouth and explored all around. Running along my teeth, the inside of my cheek and dancing with my own. It was an intamate and passionate moment for us both but was soon interupted by the small toad. He seemed to always be in the wrong places at the wrong times. We looked magnifacent in the light of the moon, standing in the garden. Jaken stood in awe but then realized he would be dead soon if he gawked much longer. He then ran off to find a servant to pound him on the head for his master. We then broke for we couldn't last much longer. I was running out of air at least. I was panting and sweetly smiled at him. He just gave me one of his rare smiles in return. I knew he enjoyed it as much as i did. It was awesome. How the heck did I end up with him? I was so lucky!

END CHAPTER: (a/n) so i thought this wasn't bad. You should go and REVIEW it now. put a smile on my face :) Thank you for reading and check out my one-shot story I'm your host Kagome. Thanks and keep reading! I need ideas for what's going to happen next! please and thank you.


	3. Questions for Kagome and some nummy food

Discaimer-I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha and never will. Well here's the next chapter of the story :)

_**Chapter 4**_

It was six thirty in the morning and I had woken to the sounds of the birds outside my window. I started thinking and wonderd... was last night real? Had all of those things really happened? I looked up to see Jaken running into my room.

"Girl. I have some questions for you and you better tell me the truth!"

"Go ahead and ask away." Why was he going to ask me questions? Oh yah. He saw us last night. But i don't even know if that was real or not. JUST SHUT UP!!!

"Are you planning on decieving or making Lord Sessomaru show feelings he shows no one else and then push them away?"

"What the heck are you talking about!"

"I saw you two last night... in the garden." The little toad said nervously.

So it was real.

"I have no intentions of leading him on or decieving him. OK?"

"You better be right girl or he'll have my head for not making him stop before it got further."

"So this is what you're worried about! You're worried more about your own head than your lords feeling! You are so STUPID!"

GASP! Jaken didn't like being criticized by other people. Especially people he thought lower than him. Then he rethought about it. If she was Sessomaru's lover than that would make her higher priority to him. Darn. He couldn't hurt a hair on her head or he wouldn't have a head. Again he was only thinking of none other than himself.

"Jaken can you go somewhere else. I have better things to do than sit here and talk to you right now."

Jaken just gave a hmf and turned around to leave but instead tripped. He then righted himself and ran out the door.

'Now that was taken care of I should change into something else.' I thought. I walked over to the "wardrobe" and saw that my clothes were on the bottom because there were already other kimonos hung up inside. I wanted to fit in so I grabbed a dark blue kimono that had light blue flowers on it and a matching obi that was in the opposite colors. Looking at myself in the mirror I thought I looked rather old timey. It felt weird but the kimono was gorgeous. It had a light flimsey type fabric and came down to the knees. It was a spring/summer kimono. Perfect for the weather that we're having.

I walked down the hall and passed a few corridors. I still didn't know where i was supposed to go. I looked left and right. This was kind of like the game that many kids played at home. "Where in the world is Carmen San Diego" but instead it was "Where in the castle is Lord Sessomaru." The thought made me giggle slightly.

"What is so funny?" A familiar voice asked.

I whirled around to see that it was Sessomaru. So maybe he found me. That's not fair. I was supposed to be looking for him.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something." I told him. He didn't really buy it but questioned it no further.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Actually I was looking for you. I still don't know my way around the castle so I was going to explore and see if I could find you in the process." I said.

"Then let me show you around. But first are you hungry?"

FOOD!!! It had completely left my mind that I hadn't eaten for a day or two. Food sounded really good right now.

"That would be wonderful." I said with a thanking smile on my face.

With that said he turned and headed in the direction that I had just come from. This castle was so confusing. There were way more doors and corridors than I had even considered in the first place. I had actually thought the castle to be much smaller than I gave it credit for. Good thing I had never said anything about it to Sessomaru. After a few twists and turns we entered a pair of grand doors that were in my calculations a left turn and two corridors over from my own room. Yay! I figured out where to go for food!

When we walked inside my mouth just dropped. There was a single long table in the middle of the room already layed out with a variety of breakfast foods and twelve elegant chairs seated all around it (five on each side and one at the ends). I looked up to see a stunning chandeleer that consisted of simple candles and a few strands of gems hanging off the bottom of it. While I was noticing all of these little details I didn't even notice Sessomaru looking me over. He was staring at my beautiful kimono that I had on. He was scanning me all over.

She looks gorgeous in that kimono. I'm glad that the clothes in her room fit her. I wasn't sure if she had brought anyother clothes with her. The only thing you ever see her wearing is that strange little flappy thing and an odd shirt, is that what they're called? I think that's what she called it one time. "YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE SHIRT INUYASHA!! I"M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!" end of flashback. I was stalking them that day and Inuyasha was too caught up that he didn't even notice me following them.

I looked back over at him to see that he was looking me over. Very intently I might add. I blushed beet red. He noticed this and flushed pink. He then told me that there was a plate at the end of the table and I was to help myself. And I sure did. My plate was a mountain compared to his. It could be the fact that I was like starving and was going to eat anything given to me. I had eggs, ham, fresh bacon, fish, a sort of pancake type thing and many other strange things i'd never seen before. Soon after I had started my feeding frenzy a servant came over to me and placed a glass of water next to me and bowed, then headed back to the kitchen. I was no where near stopping. The food was so delicous. During the whole thing Sessomaru was slowly eating and watching me eat like a mad cow. 'Wow. She certainly has an appetite.' Sessomaru thought to himself. I was half way through with my plate when I heard Sessomaru ask "Is the food ok?"

OK! THE FOOD WAS AWESOME!!!

"It is delicious. Thank you very much." I said with a slight bit of food in my mouth. I probably look disgusting eating like this. He only ate bit of ham or something. Man, i'm officially a pig.

After the big breakfast he took me on that tour he promised me. He showed me where the library was, where Rin's room was, how to get outside if I wished, and then he showed me where his room was and dropped me off at my own room. I thanked him and I went into my room. I didn't know what else to do so I walked around the castle again and went to all of the places he had just shown me. I didn't wan to get lost so I walked this round a few times to be certain.

Inuyasha

DAMN!!! Why'd she have to go with that idiot!! I bet she didn't really mean that. BAH!! Why do I even care. This just gives me the oppurtunity that I've been waiting for. Kikyou can be mine without another hesitation. I have to find her. I know she can still see the shikon jewel shards too so shes a even better Kagome! Two for the price of one!! She sees shards and is an awesome fighter! She can help us find Naraku.

"Inuyasha do you think we should go find Kagome? She could be in danger with Sessomaru. His personality is so strange, one minute he could care for her and the next he might kill her!" Shippou whined. He missed Kagome and wanted her back.

"Shut up. I don't care about what happens to that stupid wench. Sessomaru can do whatever he wants to do to her. I woudn't care if he killed her." Inuyasha said in his little stuck up way.

"How can you say that about lady Kagome? One minute you secretly love her and the next you're hoping she dies! What wrong with you!" Miroku scolded Inuyasha.

"I **_NEVER_** loved her. Get that through your tiny brain. I'm not going after her and that's final!"

"What are we going to do know? We have no way of detecting the shikon shards that Naraku posses and.." Miroku was insisting but Inuyasha cut him off.

"WE DON'T NEED THAT WENCH TO FIND NARAKU! I CAN SNIFF HIM OUT. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO THROUG WITH THIS I'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"We understand you're decision but loosing Kagome just made things a little harder." Sango told Inuyasha.

"How the heck did it make things harder! HUH!!" Inuyasha quickly retorted.

"Since she has the Shikon jewel shards, won't Naraku go after Kagome to retrieve them? Therefore making us nothing more than a nuisance?" Sango told him.

"We're going to get Kagome!" Inuyasha stated firmly.

Then he smelled **_her. _**Not Kagome but Kikyou.

END CHAPTER (A/N) So how was that chapter? Please let me know what you think and **REVIEW. **Reviews are nice and they make me happy!! They give me inspiration. :) Thanks and keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks

XxCaddyxX


	4. Kikyou and a good nights sleep

Disclaimer- No i do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters. If I did... there would be a better ending to the series.

_**Chapter 5**_

What happened last time:

"WE DON'T NEED THAT WENCH TO FIND NARAKU! I CAN SNIFF HIM OUT. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS I'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"We understand you're decision but loosing Kagome just made things a little harder." Sango told Inuyasha.

"How the heck did it make things harder! HUH!!" Inuyasha quickly retorted.

"Since she has the Shikon jewel shards, won't Naraku go after Kagome to retrieve them? Therefore making us nothing more than a nuisance?" Sango told him.

"We're going to get Kagome!" Inuyasha stated firmly.

Then he smelled **_her. _**Not Kagome but Kikyou...

Inuyasha ran in her direction. He wanted to meet up with her privately. He wondered why she was coming to see him or if she just happened to be passing by this way.

"Kikyou? Where are you?" Inuyasha said into the silence. He couldn't see her but he could smell her.

"I am here Inuyasha. I have come to see you." Said the familiar voice that came from a body of bones and gravesoil... Kikyou.

"Kikyou. Why have you come to see me? Has something happened? Did you get any leads on Naraku?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"Nothing has happened and I have no clues to Naraku's whereabouts. I have come to see you about Kagome. She is traveling with you is she not?

"Actually she left." Inuyasha told her.

"I see. What caused her to do so?"

"She left with her **_precious_ **Sessomaru."

Kikyou's eyes seemed to widen a bit. Why would she leave with Sessomaru when she loved Inuyasha? Anyways.. that just meant he was free game again. YES! (A/N Bleh.. this makes me sick writing this. I hate Kikyou)

"Well Inuyasha.. does this mean that we may have another chance at what we left behind so many years ago?"

"I thought you were out to kill me? You always tell me that my life is yours. Why would you want to come back to me after i've been trying so hard for so long to get you back?" Inuyasha questioned her.

"I told you your life was mine because I wanted to die with you, not have you be killed by some other demon. I want you now because that Kagome isn't in the way to interfere or stop us." Kikyou simply said.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. His mind was racing with many thoughts of what to do. Moments ago he was telling himself that she was a better Kagome and that he could finally have her. Would she travel with him? Or would she leave to be on her way to travel alone as she always does.

"Kikyou... I want you to travel with me and my friends. Would you do that?"

"Inuyasha... I could never ask for more. I have always wanted to travel with you." Kikyou said gazing into his brassy golden eyes.

In a matter of minutes they had arrived back at the spot were the others were waiting for him. They were surprised when they saw Kikyou following behind him. What was the meaning of this? He already bounced back? That stupid two timer. He was such an idiot.

"Lady Kikyou. It is nice to see you again." Miroku said faking a happy smile.

"Yes, it has been awhile since we've seen you last." Sango joined in.

"Thank you. It's wonderfull to see you all too. But you'll be seeing a lot more of me now." She said.

???????????? What was going on here??????????????????????

"I have asked Kikyou to join us on our journey." Inuyasha announced proudly.

WHAT THE HECK!!! Miroku pulled Inuyasha over to the side and told the others to excuse them for a moment.

"What's the matter Miroku? Isn't it wondefull that Kikyou is going to be traveling with us?" Inuyasha said somewhat in a daze.

"Why didn't you discuss this with us? How come we had no say in this?" Miroku asked.

"I thought it would be ok and since Kikyou can sense the shikon jewel shards, she would be the same as Kagome... only better." Inuyasha simply told the monk.

Miroku just couldn't understand why he had to bounce back so quickly. He knew that he had feelings for that bag of dirt but he could have at least asked about what they thought before he decided to bring her back with him.

"Ok Inuyasha. I trust you with your decision." Miroku told him.

"DANG RIGHT YOU DO!!" Inuyasha said a little too happily.Had he been sniffing happy plants? Dumb dog.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked back to the group to see Sango far away from Kikyou and Kikyou playing with Shippou. At least they got along.

"HEY SANGO!! WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM!!??" Inuyasha called out to her.

"There is no problem Inuyasha. We should get going." Sango said with a blank expression on her face. She didn't want this fake replacement for Kagome, she wanted the real thing.

...Back At the Castle...

It was getting dark and I headed to the garden for one last look before it became completely dark. The garden was like my sanctuary. My escape place. It was peaceful, quiet, and beautiful. The perfect place to go and think about things.

I started wondering how Sango, Miroku and Shippou were doing. I wondered how they were handeling things with Inuyasha. If my leaving had caused them to split two ways. Inuyasha after Naraku and Sango, Miroku and Shippou after me. I hope they still are together. That would be horrible if it was because of me that our whole group fell apart. Inuyasha can't defeat Naraku alone. But then again he has Kikyou on his side and Koga is after Naraku as well. Sessomaru may even leave in a few days to go see if there is any information at all about Naraku. I wonder if he'll take me with him if he does go. That would be fun. It might could be magical... him protectiong me from other evil creatures that were after my shikon shards. How he could easily kill them in one lash of his poison whip. That would be like living a fantasy. Being protected by your lover is one thing every girl hopes that her man can provide for her someday.

It soon became dark and I went back inside to the dimmly candle lit halls. I found my way back to my room and slipped out of my kimono and into my own polka dotted baby blue pj pants and a white baby-t. It was early in the night but I was very tired from the earlier feeding frenzy I had. I layed down in my bed and immediatly found sleep. I dreamed that there was a demon chasing me and I was running away. Then in a quick flash there was Sessomaru leaping over me and attacking my attacker. He had saved me. Then he boldy walked over to me and kissed me full on.

I woke up from my dream with a start. I looked out my window to find it was still dark. I lay back down and try to sleep. I seemed to just lay there for hours, wide awake. I couldn't take it. Why couldn't I go back to sleep? I quietly got up and tiptoed down the hall towards Sessomaru's room. His door was slightly cracked and I took a peek in. There he was, curled up in a ball on his four poster king sized bed. He was wearing his same kimono as he wears everyday but without the armor. He looked at peace and the only thing that signaled him alive was the slight up and down movements of his chest. He was a very peacefull sleeper. With the look of grace about him and contentment on his face. He was gorgeous. Then he perked up all the sudden and stared at me staring at him. This was somewhat awkward and I turned to leave. "Kagome. Is there something the matter?" Sessomaru said at the door.

I turned back around and entered his room. "I couldn't sleep. That's all. I came to your room to see if you were awake." I told him. It was mostly true but I had simply just wanted to see him.

"You can't sleep you say? If you wish you can come lay with me. My bed is much softer than your own." He suggested to me.

"If you don't mind?" I asked.

"I don't mind." He told me.

I walked over to the opposite side of were he was now sitting up and I climbed onto his massive bed. As he had said it was extremely comfortable and I immediatly fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. Sessomaru just sat there and looked at me curiously. 'How could she say she can't sleep and then just drop dead when she touched my bed? She is a strange one indeed.' Sessomaru thought to himself. He looked over me for a mere hour and then let sleep over take him once again. I felt his warm body near my own and I snuggled up against it. I felt as if I could stay here forever.

Early in the morning I woke up and looked over, only to see Sessomaru staring at me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. He seemed alarmed at this and covered his ears. "What is wrong with you?!" He yelled back at me.

"I'm sorry. You scared me. I didn't think you would be sitting there staring at me. It kind of freaked me out." I explained to him. He seemed none too happy about it and just turned on his heel and headed to breakfast. I trailed behind him hoping that he wasn't mad at me for being alarmed but is it my fault that he freaked me out? But anyways it was off to breakfast.

We walked in silence to the dining hall. When we reached it he stopped and looked at me.

"I am sorry for frightening you." Sessomaru said with a small plea of forgiveness in his eys.

"It's all right Sessomau. I'm sorry for screaming."

"It's fine."

And with that we walked into the dining hall to see that the table was laid out with exotic foods. Same as yesterday. It was like a smorgusboard of everthing you every wanted. I again grabbed my plate but this time I only put small amounts of things on my plate. I didn't want him to think I always ate like the way I did yesterday. That would just be distgusting.

He looked at me with interest when I didn't grab a handfull of everything there possibly was to put on my plate and create yet another mountain. This time it was just simply some eggs, ham and bacon. He cocked an eyebrow and figured that she probably hadn't eaten in awhile since yesterday. Leave it up to Inuyasha to starve the girl. He growled at the throught which made me look up at him with curiosity. 'Did I do something?' I wondered.

"Is something the matter?" I asked him.

"It's nothing." He responded.

I decided to change the subject then.

"Sessomaru, why doesn't Rin and Jaken eat with us?"

"Rin is always outside playing and ends up missing our meal times and Jaken is out trying to catch her. They come in later and get a snack from the kitchen." He responded.

"I see. But wouldn't you rather have her eat with you so you wouldn't be so lonely?" I asked him.

"It's her choice if she wishes to eat at that moment. Besides, I prefer it quiet when I eat." He told me.

I decided not to ask anymore questions after that. I didn't want him to think of me as annoying. Besides, I always wanted to beat Souta over the head with a frying pan when he wouldn't shut up when we ate.

After breakfast I went to my room and changed into another kimono. This one was black with red dragons on it and had a solid red obi. They were gorgeous up against each other. When I was done getting dressed I decided to go look for Rin. I walked down the hall and turned into a corridor. To the left was Rin's room, where I would check first. I heard some slight giggling and knocked on the door. "Rin, it's Kagome. Can I come in?" I asked.

"KAGOME!!! You may come in." I heard her say with excitement. When I walked in I was shocked at the sight I saw. I couldn't believe my eyes. I just stood there in shock. When I finally came back to my senses... I couldnt' countain my giggles and started bursting out laughing so hard that I almost started crying.

END CHAPTER!!! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh... What was so funny? hmmmmmmm... You'll have to see in the next chapter. Well please keep reading and **REVIEWING!!! **Thank you!!!

XxCaddyxX


	5. Out for a walk and renewed love

Disclaimer... I don't own Inuyasha... or the other characters. Feh.. I would diclaim Kikyou in a heartbeat. :)

_**Chapter six**_

Last Time:

After breakfast I went to my room and changed into another kimono. This one was black with red dragons on it and had a solid red obi. They were gorgeous up against each other. When I was done getting dressed I decided to go look for Rin. I walked down the hall and turned into a corridor. To the left was Rin's room, where I would check first. I heard some slight giggling and knocked on the door. "Rin, it's Kagome. Can I come in?" I asked.

"KAGOME!!! You may come in." I heard her say with excitement. When I walked in I was shocked at the sight I saw. I couldn't believe my eyes. I just stood there in shock. When I finally came back to my senses... I couldnt' countain my giggles and started bursting out laughing so hard that I almost started crying...

What I saw was Jaken in a frilly pink dress complete with a curly blonde wig and white dress shoes.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME WENCH!!!!" Jaken yelled at me.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked him still giggling.

"Get out or save me!"

"Kagome! Don't leave!" Rin pleaded. Apparently she didn't want me to save the frillified toad. I didn't want to either. I wish I had a camera with me. This would make an awesome screen saver or black mail.

After I was done playing with Rin and dressing Jaken in many little doll outfits, I decided to go for a walk outside. It was a nice day and it shouldn't go to waste. So I headed towards the garden.

Once I was there I headed towards the small gate that lead to the main grounds. There was a dirt path that went all of the way around the castle. I followed this path at a slow and steady walk. There were trees and small little animals everywhere. I even saw a rabbit. It was hopping across the path and hurredly scampered away when it saw me coming. There was a slight breeze and it made the walk more enjoyable for myself. Once I had reached the area near the front gates, I walked towards them to say hello to the guards. It couldn't hurt to be friendnly right?

"Hello. How are you both today?" I asked politely.

"We are well. And yourself?" Said the guard to the left. He was a large demon that looked rather similar to a human besides the wings on his back that enabled him the ability to fly.

"I am good thanks." I said with a warm smile.

"You should probably head back to the castle. Does Lord Sessomaru know that you are out?" He asked me.

"No, he doesn't. Will he get mad at me for being out on the grounds?" I was curious to know his explanation.

"He will. He likes to know where everthing is at very moment and if he doesn't know where you are he'll probably send out people to search for you. And then once he finds you...he won't be too happy. I suggest you go back to the castle now. He might start to worry that a demon got you."

"Ok. Thank you."

I turned and headed back towards the castle. I wonder if there really are other demons on his grounds that could just waltz up and take me. That wouldn't be to good. Either way I bet Sessomaru would come to my rescue. I know he would save me.

When I reached the castle Jaken came running out to me.

"Where on Earth have you been!!!?? My Lord has sent me to search for you!"

"I was just outside for a walk. Is that so harmfull?" I asked sarcastically.

"YES!!! If I didn't find you, I bet M' Lord would have killed me!" He yelled frantically, waving his tiny arms in the air. There he was being self centered again. Only worrying about his own head.

"Jaken, I'm here now. Stop worrying so much. It only stresses you further." I told him. Today i was very laid back and lackidaisical (Not much energy or interest). The little toad was starting to get on my nerves. One of these days I might just kill him myself. I wonder if Sessomaru would mind. After I was done thinking about it I casually strolled past him and walked into the castle. Where Sessomaru was impatiently waiting.

"M'lord! I found her, just as you requested!"Jaken told his master.

"Thank you Jaken. You are excused." Sessomaru told him in his usual voice. Then when Jaken had left, he looked up at me and he relaxed.

"I'm sorry if I worried you at all. I didn't mean to. It was just so nice outside so I went for a walk." I told him shakily. I wasn't sure what his response was going to be.

"I understand. But next time please tell me when you are going to go outside. I'll have someone go with you. It's not always safe outside. There are demons that lurk on my territory and could attack you." He told me calmly yet concerningly and... his coldness was ebbing in.

"I promise I'll talk to you first next time!" I told him with a smile.

He just nodded and we walked in silence to nowhere in particular. I was just following him. I didn't know what else to do. There wasn't much to do. Maybe we could have a full conversation. He always cuts short and leaves. I guess he's not used to talking with people as much. I don't know if it's just me but it feels as if he's slowly reverting to his old self. I have to keep him opened up. I don't want to be stuck with the old him. That means I have to be bolder too.I have to do something.

After a few more moments we reached the library. He walked in and I followed. As he started walking towards his desk I reached out and grabbed his arm. I didn't know what all I was going to do but I had to keep him from retracting into his shell. Feeling my hand on his arm, he stopped and looked back at me. He didn't know what was coming but neither did I. I walked over to him, moving my grasp on his arm down to hold his hand. I looked up into his gorgeous, confused eyes. He didn't know what to think. I just looked at him with love, and he saw it. I know he did, because at that moment he let go of my hand and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at his sudden movement and tensed but immediatly relaxed once I was close to his body. I wrapped both of my arms around his body and he used his arm to stroke my hair. Then I stood up on my tippy-toes as best I could (because he's monstrously tall) to whisper to him and be heard, "Sessomaru, I love you." His eyes just closed and he pulled me closer in response.

'She loves me. She's the first person that has ever told me she truely loves me and means it. I can't lose this woman. She means the world to me. I would be in a great loss if she were ever to leave.' Sessomaru thought. He then leaned down and kissed me on the forhead and broke our embrace. I looked up at him and smiled. I seem to always be smiling. I'm just a smiley person I guess. Then I turned to go get a snack. I was pretty hungry.

It took me about ten minutes to get to the dining hall because I ran into Rin who stopped me and started talking to me about her new plans for Jaken. They were pretty intense... I had to promise her that I wouldn't tell anyone about them, this way no one would warn Jaken, therefore, he would know to avoid her. I just laughed and agreed that I wouldn't tell anyone about what she was scheming.

Inuyasha...

Inuyasha and his gang including Kikyou were headed to the Westernlands to find Kagome. They were only about a day away from the boundary that indicated Sessomaru's territory. They would go there and get Kagome's shards. Inuyasha had fought with the group about this. They weren't going to bring Kagome along with them because she would only cause too much trouble. There would be no way to transport her and Sessomaru wouldn't let her go without a fight and Kagome would only interfere. Inuyasha had made it pretty clear that he wouldn't hold back if she were to jump into it if there was a fight. Kikyou smiled on the inside at this because she could care less whether Kagome lived or died.

"Inuyasha. How long do you think it'll take to get to Sessomaru's castle? Do you even know what it looks like? How are we going to find it?" Shippou asked curiously.

"No i've never been there but how hard is it to find a huge fancy castle that has Sessomaru written all over it. We'll be there in about a day." Inuyasha told the anxious Shippou. It had only been about two or three days but he wanted to see Kagome. Kikyou was an emotionless figure that just "played" with him sometimes. It couldn't even be considered playing actually. She just threw some sticks a short distance and had Shippou chase them like a dog.

Inuyasha was not in the mood to answer questions. He was too concerned with how he was going to react to seeing Kagome again and what her reaction would be. He hoped she wasn't as mad at him as she had been when she left. She now had Sessomaru to protect her and he might fight harder, like he did when Kagome was in danger, and possibly kill him. This wasn't looking to good on his part. He just hoped that Kagome hadn't trained Sessomaru to "Sick em' boy". He had to avoid battle at all costs. There was no telling on the outcome.

Back at the castle...

Sessomaru went looking for me. He looked in Rin's room first to see if we were playing, then looked in my room. I was there. I was writing in a journal that I had brought with me through the well the last time. He looked at me and asked if it was ok to come in. I gave him the Ok and he walked over to me. I wasn't sure what this was about but I was interested and put me journal away. Sessomaru stopped about two and a half feet away from my bed. Apparently he had something to talk about. He didn't normally do this.

"Kagome. We still have to continue the search for Naraku. We'll leave tomorro morning. Would you come with me? You can ride Ah-Un." He asked me. This is what I wanted. I had no words. I knew he would be simply freaked out if I started over smiling or something.

"I would love to go with you Sessomaru. But what about Rin and Jaken?" I asked.

"They'll be joining us as well. You and Rin will ride Ah-Un and Jaken can find his own way to transport himself." He informed me. I figured as much. He couldn't leave Rin behind and Jaken could be usefull at times. I knew that Rin would ride Ah-Un too but still, how was Jaken going to get around? Maybe he'll find some creature or something in the time being. He always finds a way. He may even try to hitch a ride on Sessomaru. That'd be funny to see.

End Chapter.. Hmm... what'll happen if Inuyasha shows up but they're already gone? HAHA... his loss. : ) Well let me know what you thought of this chapter. I had half writers block with this chapter so it may not be as good as the others. Sorry. I used a lot of creative energy on those first few chapters. I should go stock up on peanut butter cookies. lol. That'll give me a boost (FYI- I get high off of pbc). We'll see what happens in the next chapter but either way please leave reaviews and leave me ideas for the next chapters and what I can do to improve. : ) thanks for reading.

XxCaddyxX


	6. Traveling again

Disclaimer.. I don't own Inuyasha characters. How many times do we have to repeat this???? Oh and by the way, I'm sorry it took forever to update. It's probably not that good but either way I hope you enjoy it. : )

* * *

__

_**Chapter 7**_

In the morning we got up really early. The night before I had packed my small yellow bag to get ready for a journey, like old times. I was really looking forward to this all night, I couldn't get to sleep until late at night.

"Let's go Sessomaru!" I said excitedly. I wanted to get out so bad.

"Ah-Un will be around shortly. We'll leave as soon as he comes." He told me.

"LORD SESSOMARU!!! How is Jaken going to travel? Ah-Un won't take him." Rin asked.

"He'll find his own way." He simply told her.

She decided that she shouldn't ask anymore questions. She would wait to see what he would travel on. In a few moments Ah-Un appeared and Rin and I hopped on. He was a strange beast. He had two heads and each wore a muzzle. He was very friendly and didn't mind when I mounted him. Soon we were joined by Jaken, riding on a small rabbit-like creature. This was no ordinary rabbit either. It was snow white and had red eyes. Like an albino. It had black ears and tail and had a black star on it's left hip. It reminded me of Kirara. I wonder if this rabbit could transform into a larger, fiercer version of itself. Once we were all together, we headed off to the East. We weren't sure were to go but we knew we should head towards Inuyasha. This pained me a little but I knew we had to do this. What if we were to run into him?

* * *

Inuyasha... 

"I hope you know that we aren't staying and that we aren't taking her back. We already agreed on this and you better keep your thoughts straight. OK!" Inuyasha yelled at the others. Mainly at Sango. He didn't want to her to think that she could go back on her word and try to convince him to bring her back.

"No worries Inuyasha. I understand what you're feeling and I won't say anything." Sango said, somewhat hesitently. She hated traveling with Kikyou. This was like a nightmare, there had to be something done or else she would go crazy. Miroku didn't really care because it was another woman traveling with them again. They were just lucky that he didn't try to make a move on her or else Sango might kill him and Inuyasha might over kill him.

"Inuyasha, when are we going to get there?!!" Shippou was anxious to see Kagome. He hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever.

"We'll be there soon enough!" He yelled at the pup. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing Kagome again. It might break his heart that he lost this love to his brother. But then again he was back with his first true love. He couldn't complain all that much. It would be over soon, starting by getting those jewel shards back. If they could get those, they knew they would be back to where they were. Naraku's main enemies, the one's with the final shards. They would be on the same path that they were on before, or so they thought. Where would it lead now?

* * *

Kagome... 

The time was passing very quickly. Before I knew it, it was already late into the afternoon. We had been traveling a few hours or so now. Rin was wide awake behind me but I was slowly becoming sleepy as the time drug on. I wanted to fall on the hard ground and just sleep. I hadn't figured I was that tired but if I wanted to, I would do it.

"Kagome...are you tired?" Sessomaru questioned me as I leaned far out to the side, as if I might fall off.

"Just a little bit." I told him with a slight yawn. I wanted us to get somewhere and I didn't want to slow us down, but a nap sounded really good right now.

"Well we need to keep moving and go as far as we can. You can sleep later."

I was confused. I thought he might let us stop and rest for a bit. Instead, he was telling me to keep up with the pace or I'd be left behind. What's up with that? Maybe he just didn't want to give off any impression to Jaken or Rin about our little love confessions. Maybe he was over me already and was just using me. This could have been a trap the whole time and he's using me the way Inuyasha used me. I briefly flashbacked to when he told me I was just his shard detector, that was all I was to him. I began to tear up slightly at the thought of being used twice in a row. How horrible that would be. I wished that I could be in my mothers arms, so I could cry to her and know that she would always be there to love and comfort me.

"You look troubled. Do you wish to sleep that much?" He asked in an almost gentle way.

"It's not that. I was just thinking. Maybe I should go home. There isn't a single person in this era that wants me to be with them because they love me. It's always because I'm the shard detector. I can't truely be loved by anyone. I must be cursed. Why can't I be loved for who I am? Why does it always have to be fake. A lie. Someone using me?" I was now producing a steady river of tears flowing dowm my face. I really didn't want it to be this way. I wanted to be with him because I thought he loved me for me, but I never really knew if he truely loved me in the first place. I guess it's my fault that this happened. Maybe it would have all been better if I stayed with Inuyasha. I left on bad terms with him. I don't think he'll ever forgive me. He's not the forgiving type. But what about Sessomaru? What's going to happen now? I'm so confused. I need Sango, she would understand. She would listen to what I have to say.

"Kagome, I didn't know you felt that way. Here, come with me for a moment so that we can speak in private. Jaken, watch Rin for a moment." Sessomaru said. I nodded and followed him, still crying.

We walked a ways into the woods before he stopped to face me. He had a look of concern in his eyes. His whole stance had changed, he looked like he had always been this way and that it was only natural.

"What's really wrong. You can tell me." He quietly whispered to me.

I waited for a few moments, trying to think of what I would tell him. It finally hit me that I needed to know why he was acting the way he was. This would be my first question.

"Sessomaru... why have you been acting strangely recently?"

"I havn't told either one of them yet about the real reason you are here. They don't know. I can't lose my composure and have them bugging me about it all the time.I know Rin would go on and on about a wedding or something of the sort. She often fantisizes about the future." He told me.

This must be why he was acting strangely. He hadn't told them. Maybe he told them that he captured me and that he was going to use me to get Inuyasha to give whereabouts of Naraku or something of the sort. That must be what he told them.

"Kagome, does this answer your question?"

"Yes."

"I have a feeling that this isn't the only thing that's bothering you. Why were you crying and even thinking about going home. How could you say that nobody in this time loves you one bit. You know that's not true."

"You're right. It's not the only thing. But what you think isn't right, or not fully at least. I wanted to go home because I was scared that you were going to use me, like Inuyasha did. I was afraid that I would never have someone to love me. Only someone that would use me."

"I would **_never_** stoop as low as Inuyasha as to use the one I _love_ for my own uses. Do you know how pathetic that would be?" Sessomaru seemed pretty serious. I knew I could trust him with it.

"I love you."

This startled Sessomaru and he drew blank on everything he was doing. He looked down on me, smiling up at him. He couldn't help but wonder how he met me.

"I love you too." He said with a smile. With that he leaned down and gave me a short and sweet kiss and we returned to the others.

* * *

Inuyasha... 

It had been a few hours and they had finally reached a large castle. They walked up to it cautiously, hoping there would be no traps or something set up everywhere. Once they were convinced that there was no such trap, they casually walked up to the gates and looked around. There were two guards.

"Can we help you?" Said the guard to the right.

"Yes, is this the castle of Sessomaru?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes it is."

"We need to see an old friend about something. Can we pass?"

"We are terribly sorry but Lord Sessomaru and his friends left early this morning."

"**WHAT! **You have to be kidding me! We came all this way and they aren't even here!" Inuyasha wasn't too happy about this. As you can imagine, he was going to hurt something. He started walked in a circle, cursing under his breath about how stupid Kagome and Sessomaru were as to make a fool out of him. Something was going to pay. Something... or someone.

* * *

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long. I was really busy with school and stuff and in the middle of it I wanted to kill it. :) well either way, I don't think this is the best chapter i've done but either way it's done. I hope you guys like it at least. Please review. 


	7. The first meeting

Discalimer.. I don't own the characters of Inuyasha. You should all know this by now. :) TAKS is keeping me busy this week so next week I should be able to write more again. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

"INUYASHA!!!! DON'T HURT ME!" Yelled Shippou, running around in circles trying to evade the furious Inuyasha.

"COME HERE! SHIPPOU I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"INUYASHA SIT!!" Sango screamed.

Inuyasha froze and just stared at her in fear.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Darn, it didn't have the effect I was hoping for. I guess only Kagome can do it." Sango said with a sigh.

"I really wish that did work." Miroku joined in.

"Are you people crazy? What on earth are you trying to do?" Kikyou asked clearly confuzed.

"When Kagome says "sit" Inuyasha does a faceplant." Sango explained.

"Why would you want to do that? That sounds like it would hurt."

"It **DOES** hurt." Inuyasha said.

"It normally calms him down." Sango tried to explain. She wished Kikyou was a bit brighter and imaginative.

"I see. Either way I can faintly sense the shikon shards going East. We best search for them before they get too away."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?!" Inuyasha was going to explode.

"Somethings take patience Inuyasha. Please calm down."

"Fine." Inuyasha snorted.

* * *

...Kagome... 

It was really dark now and we were still going. I had given up my desire to stop for proper sleep. Instead I resorted in leaning on Ah-Un's neck and sleeping as we went along. It made things easier for everyone. Rin slept, using my back for a cusion, Jaken slept on his fluffy rabbit and Sessomaru kept a serious face and kept walking. He wasn't tired at all. He was determined to find Inuyasha. He wanted to close as much distance between them as he possibly could. If he could get a lead on Naraku, he would surely defeat him if their paths ever crossed. He would personally kill him so that he could live peacefully... with me. He wouldn't give up until he was gone for sure. He wanted this rat race to be over with.

Suddenly he stopped. He sniffed the air to try and define the scent he was picking up. Could it be... yes it was. It was Inuyasha and his friends. They were far in the distance but they were pursueing them. Hot on the trail they would be upon them in an hour at the most. What should he do? He decided to take a detour into a flour field and rub down everyone with the scent of it to disguise them. He didn't want to have to fight or put Kagome in danger when she was sleeping. There could be a good chance they might try to steal her back. There would also be a good chance that they'll stop for sleep since they didn't normally travel during the night and if they had lost the trail.

After waiting in the field for about an hour and a half, Inuyasha and the others decided to give it a rest. They set up camp and went to sleep hoping that the scent would return in the morning.

By morning the scent had faded but we where already on our way. I was awake by now but Rin was still fast alseep. It was nice when she was quiet. We walked in silence until I heard something familiar. The sound of... someone yelling. I recognized the voice but couldn't think of the name of the owner. Then I looked up and it came to me. It was Inuyasha. And there he was standing in front of us. My heart skipped a beat. I was afraid of what was going to happen next.

His glare held mine as all was quiet until I looked away, unwanting the attention. I looked up at Sessomaru, seaching for what to do next. I wanted be somewhere else, anywhere else but here.

"KAGOME! Give me the shards!" Inuyasha demanded.

So that was what he wanted. That's why they where searching for _us. _That was their only intention, to get the Shikon shards.

"KAGOME!!!" A sqeal came from the trees as a woman rushed threw the brush. It was Sango!

I hopped off Ah-Un and ran to meet her with an embrace, totally ignoring Inuyasha's demand.

"SANGO!! I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much! Where is Shippou?" I asked excitedly.

"He's with Miroku. They'll be arriving in a moment." She replied.

"EXCUSE ME!! I think I asked you a question! Don't you think I deserve an answer! ANYTIME NOW!?" Inuyasha yelled.

I turned to face him, I gave an expressionless look and said "Sit." It was all I had to say to him.

His face smacked hard onto the solid ground. He looked up at me with a growl and a slight gleam fear in his eyes. He was afraid of my expression. It looked... evil I guess you could say. He was afraid of what was coming.

"Why'd you do that!?" He yelled ignorantly.

"You know perfectly well that I'm not going to give the shards to someone like you." I said in my monotone, emotionless voice.

Inuyasha backed up and bumped into Miroku. Miroku looked down at Inuyasha who had been crawling on the ground, and then looked up at Kagome who had evil written all over her.

"Hi Miroku!" I said in my normal happy voice.

"Hey Kagome!" He responded. He didn't want to say anything to offend her and make her go into super evil mode.

Then Kikyou and Shippou appeared. What was she doing here? This wasn't right. Why does she have Shippou?

"Shippou!!!" I excaimed. I walked over to Kikyou and took him from her and walked back to my spot by Sango.

"KAGOME!!!! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!" Shippou said hugging me tightly around the neck.

"We'll now we're done with the reunion, I'd like those shards now." Inuyasha said. He was being persistent. He wasn't leaving without those shards.

"Inuyasha, I'm not handing them over. Get that through you're puny brain. OK! It's never going to happen." I wasn't going to let him have them.

Inuyasha then lunged at me to try and attempt and pin me down to steal them from me. I ducked down but it wasn't neccissary. Sessomary had already taken action and leapt in to stop Inuyasha. Inuyasha was now the one being pinned down and Sessomaru was getting ready to kill him.

"Sessomaru! Don't kill him." I don't know why I said it but I did. I guess I couldn't bare to see him killed.

Sessomaru stopped and let go of Inuyasha and turned his back and walked back in my direction.

Inuyasha just laid on the ground. He had many things to think out. Things like, what he was going to do to get her to hand over those shards without being killed by Sessomaru. Now she had him on her side, he was much stronger than himself and it would be a hard battle if they did fight.

I looked at him for one last time and set Shippou down. I said goodbye to Sango and turned to leave.

"Kagome, why won't you give us the shards?" This time it was Kikyou.

I stopped in my tracks and said "Kikyou, these shards are not for Inuyasha to hold. I wouldn't trust either of you with these, no matter what. You two are more than capable of finding Naraku without using the shards to bring him to you."

"What if we did a trade? Shards for a location?"

"What would you need the shards for if you know where he is? Do you think I'm stupid? I have a brain you know, unlike some people."

"I never said that you were stupid, but I just thought you might want to know where Naraku is. Isn't that why you were trying to find us?"

"Maybe, it wasn't my choice though. If had a choice, I would kill you here and now."

"Why would you kill me? What did I do?"

"... you tried to take Inuyasha from me whenever we were together. You wanted to drag him down to the Netherworld with you. You toyed with his emotions all of the time. And wasn't just his emotions that were affected."

"Those were my intentions yes, but now I have him and you don't want him so what is your point?"

I turned quickly to face her. This witch was smiling. I couldn't tell her intentions but I wasn't going to just sit here and take it. She wasn't carrying her bow and arrow, I was carrying mine. I had an advantage. Maybe I could take her down.

I reached for an arrow and quickly pulled back the string on my bow and aimed it at her.

"Kikyou! Today I'll get you back for all of the pain you caused me!"

"Go ahead, try and shoot me. If you shoot me, Inuyasha will forever hate you. Along with his friends."

"What do you mean. Sango, Shippou and Miroku. You think they like you as much as to hate me if I was to shoot you? Inuyasha already hates me so what's the difference?"

"Shoot her!" Sango was mouthing from the side.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He didn't understand what the fight was about now. First it was about the jewlel shards but now he didn't know what it was about.

"KAGOME!! DON'T SHOOT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why not."

"Because... I love her. Just like you love Sessomaru. I love Kikyou and I don't want you to shoot her."

I gasped. So he could admit he loved that worthless bag of dirt but when he did love me, he only picked on me and denied it. This only made me mad. It was true that I loved Sessomaru but right now this was between me and Kikyou. It wasn't over yet. I replaced my arrow and walked over to Sessomaru and grabbed his hand.

"Sessomaru can we leave?"

"Yes."

We walked away in the direction of Inuyasha's group. We just walked past and continued on without looking back. I didn't even want to think about it. I can't stand her. How could he defend her when she had done so much to him and caused him so much trouble. She wanted to kill him! This was messed up. Well he might consider me messed up too since I love his enemy, his brother. The man that was thought to be heartless.

I clung to Sessomaru's arm like glue sticking to paper. I cried and cried. I just wanted to let it out so that I wouldn't have to carry the feelings with me.

Sessomaru felt the wetness of my tears on his arm. He ignored it because if he bugged me about it then, I might cry even harder or something. He knew his boundaries.

Then, he felt his left arm hit a tree. Wait... He didn't have a left arm. He looked down and saw the impossible. It was there. He lifted it before his eyes and examined it. It was his hand alright. He looked down at the miko and silently thanked her. Her tears of sadness and her powers within them brought his arm back. They seemed to contain the power of healing. Sessomaru would have to thank her for it another time. He couldn't just thank her for being sad so that she could heal his arm. That would be awkward.

* * *

A/N: So i ran out of momentum and started playing solitair in the middle of this so sorry if you don't like it. Either way i hope you do like it and please review! Thanks a bunch and a special thanks to Randa15 for keeping my spirits up in my writing. :) 

XxCaddyxX


	8. Sorry

I'm sorry it's taking so long for the next chapter to be finished but it's because my laptop has broken down and is currently being fixed. Half of chapter 9 is already written but I don't know when it will be finished. My dad say's it will probably come back this week but he doesn't know if they can fix it. So please hang in there and pray that my laptop is fixable. : )

Fingers crossed!!! Thanks so much,

XxCaddyxX


	9. taking a break

Disclaimer. I don't own the characters in Inuyasha because i just don't.

_**Chapter 9**_

We walked on for what seemed like hours that would fade into eternity. We never stopped once. We just kept going. By this time Rin was awake and fully aware of me walking next to Sesshoumaru, and holding hands no less. Rin had thoughts racing around her mind as she thought about what it would be like to have a mother. She didn't particularly remember hers.

Jaken was still on his bunny. It turned out that the rabbit was of a rare breed that could do all of the same things that Kirara could do but it could fly even in its small form. He seemed to enjoy traveling with us. Jaken was becoming attached to it as the days went on. He was working on what he should name it. He figured that keeping it would be a good idea and that naming it should be the first step to a good friendship.

"Hey Sesshoumaru... are you hungry?" I asked him.

"I don't really eat. But if you must stop and make camp you may do so and tend to Rin as well." He said. I remembered our agreements before I had went away with him were that I had agreed to help him take care of Rin. Another one of those things that I had agreed to was marriage. Was I ready for a commitment like that with someone that was **waaayyyyyyy **older than myself? Even though he had the appearance of a young man between the ages of 17-20, he was well over 50 if he was Inuyasha's older brother and Inuyasha was pinned to a tree for fifty years of his life. I didn't care, I brushed away the thoughts about what modern day life would be like if I married a 60 or 70 year old man. I think I would be in the news.

"Yes if you don't mind." I said after a while of my thinking.

So we stopped and made a fire while I pulled out some food from my bag that was mysteriously tied to Ah-Un's saddle. (A/N I say mysteriously because I'm not the one that put it there. Rin put it there when Kagome got off and had her quarrel with Inuyasha.) I stuck some sticks threw a few raw dumplings that I had packed and set them against the rocks that contained the fire in its pit. As we were waiting I stole a glance at Sesshoumaru. He was sitting on a fallen tree, his long hair slightly blowing in the gentle breeze and the orange glow of the fire warmed up his face. It was a Kodak moment in my eyes. He looked at peace and relaxed sitting there staring into space. Then I felt a tugging on my shirt and realized it was Rin.

"Yes?"

"Are they done yet?" She was obviously hungry and impatient.

"They'll be done in another minute or two." I told her with a smile.

In a moment or two I grabbed one of the sticks and poked at the dumpling to see how hot it was and once I decided I was satisfied with it I handed it over to Rin who eagerly took it. I then grabbed one for myself and offered another to Sesshoumaru who didn't want it but took it anyway. I then remembered that Jaken might want some and realized that there were two sticks left and handed him one. He eyed it cautiously to make sure it wasn't poisoned for any reason and then took a bite out of it. I then went on to nibbling on my own. It was delicious! It had to be the best campfire meal I've ever made. When Rin was done she looked at me and asked if she could have the last one. I looked at her and then asked everyone else if they wanted anymore but they were all full so I gave it to Rin.

After I was done rolling out my sleeping bag I went into the woods to put on my pjs. When I returned I found Rin sitting on my sleeping bag and questioning Sesshoumaru about it. He obviously knew nothing about it and ignored her.

"Kagome! So what is this thing exactly?" Rin asked curiously.

"It's called a sleeping bag. You sleep inside of it so you have a blanket and you don't have to sleep on the ground."

"WOW! That's so cool!" Rin was fascinated with the idea that I could carry a minnie bed with me.

"If you want to you can use it tonight." I offered.

"Really?!"

"Sure"

"That would be SO cool!"

I smiled and sat down on the log next to Sesshoumaru.

"What about you? Where are you going to sleep?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'll sleep against a tree or something."

Sesshoumaru was quiet. He didn't want me to be uncomfortable or feel that I had to give my bed to Rin. He decided what he would do.

After ten minutes of coaxing, Rin finally went to sleep. Jaken went to find his bunny and used him as a pillow and slept near Ah-Un. After they were all asleep I still hadn't decided which tree to lean on. After all... they all looked _so_ cozy. I settled down by a tree that was near Sesshoumaru. He sat near the fire and watched it slowly die down. After a minute or two I got up and sat next to him. It was a cold night and I wasn't exactly dressed to occasion. I slowly scooted closer to him and when I was so close that I could touch him if I leaned any closer; he put his arm around me and pulled me in close to his body. He was generating burning hot levels of body heat which warmed me up in an instant. I then wrapped my arm around his waist and snuggled in close to him. Then I felt the most shocking thing, his left arm. When did this happen? I touched it again and quickly withdrew my hand to sit up and look at him. I leaned over and around him and saw that his arm really was there. I cautiously grabbed it and pulled it in closer for me to look at. I pulled back the sleeve and the markings were there, it was his arm. How could this be?

You can imagine Sesshoumaru looking down at me. Wondering what the heck I was doing. I was holding his hand and deeply examining it. He had forgotten to mention it and thank me for it.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For my arm. When you were crying, your tears regenerated it. Thank you."

"Your welcome." I said warmly with a smile.

I then went back to holding onto him. Then when I least expected it, he picked me up and carried me over to a tree and sat down against the tree and shed his armor and sat me between his legs and held me from behind. I was surprised yet happy that he did it. It wasn't like him to make such a bold move but I won't criticize him for it. I leaned back against him and completely relaxed and lifted my chin to tell him something.

"I love you." I whispered.

Sesshoumaru gently smiled at my words and responded:

"I love you too Kagome and I'll only love you."

I got all warm and fuzzy inside and smiled. The next thing I new he had bent his head around me and kissed me.

(A/N) Well I'm sorry it took so long and I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next : thanks for reading and reviewing!

XxCaddyxX


	10. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. Gosh this gets old after awhile. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!! Sorry about the whole verb thing.

_**Chapter 10**_

Early the next morning we awoke to see Rin staring at us with Jaken in the background, mouth gaping open.

"What?" I asked.

"………AHHHHHHHH!!!" Jaken yelled, waking up just about every creature in the forest.

Rin just stood in silence with a large grin on her face.

I then realized that I was still sitting between Sessomaru's legs. No wonder they were in shock, it probably looks quite odd to them.

I then stood up so that way I wouldn't just be sitting on Sessomaru, although it was very cozy. I was somewhat embarrassed and soon was found turning a light shade of pink.

Sessomaru stood up and hit Jaken over the head with Jaken's staff.

"Ow! What was that for me Lord?" Jaken asked, quivering and holding his throbbing head. He probably shouldn't have said anything.

Sessomaru just shot him a death glare out of the corner of his eye and walked off.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME ME LORD! COME BA...Ooof." Jaken yelled but was cut off when he tripped over an over grown root.

It had been an hour since the incident and they were well on their way to finding Naraku's castle. Sessomaru used his dog-like instincts and followed his nose. Little did they know that they were the ones being pursued.

I paused, GASP

"What is it Kagome?!" Sessomaru asked with deep concern as he whirled around to see what had caused me to gasp.

"Shikon shards! They are horribly tainted with a deep evil aura that's being emitted from them. There are a whole bunch of them too..." I informed him.

"Naraku, you vile beast, show yourself." Sessomaru said in his cold voice from before he had become softened by my presence.

There was silence. Nothing stirred, all was still. Then there was a laugh that was only to be recognized as Naraku's. Only he could generate such an awful sound.

"Sessomaru, I see you have been acquainted with a mere human. How pathetic. Isn't that a little low even for you Sessomaru?"

"I'm no mere human!" I yelled at him. Sessomaru just put his arm out to block me from Naraku, signaling for me to stay out of this.

"Oh ho. It's Kagome, the one that was with Inuyasha? Did Sessomaru enslave you? He he, if he hasn't, I shall!"

With that being said, Naraku swooped down and grabbed me with his disgusting hands. He released shocking amounts of my asthma. Even Sessomaru had to get higher to avoid it.

I kicked and screamed at Naraku to let me go. That I'd rather die than to work for him. And that I'll never hand over the Shikon shards!

"Silence! I have no idea how either of them can deal with you. Don't be so hesitant, I won't harm you, unless refuse to obey my commands. I have many things in store for you Kagome." Naraku said with his evil grin which was accompanied by his demonic laugh.

Sessomaru was panicking on the inside. He didn't know how to respond to this sudden event. But first things first, he had to find me.

"Jaken, I need you to stay here with Rin and watch over her while I'm gone. If anything happens to her, I'll have your head for it."

"…aye me lord." Jaken managed to squeak out.

'I'm counting on you Jaken. Hang on Kagome, I'm coming.' Were Sessomaru's thoughts.

Sessomaru was determined to follow Naraku to the ends of the Earth if that's what it took to get me back. He followed Naraku's trail but he soon lost it, like that was unusual. Sessomaru decided to walk by foot in the direction that Naraku had led him.

"Grr…."

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?"

END CHAPTER (a/n) okay so this chapter was a tad bit on the short side. But I hoped you liked it anyways : Please review and if you haven't already, check out my other story It's a hard life. Thanks again,

XxCaddyxX


	11. On our way

Disclaimer I have no intentions of saying that I own Inuyasha.

_**Chapter 11**_

_Last time:_

Sessomaru was determined to follow Naraku to the ends of the Earth if that's what it took to get me back. He followed Naraku's trail but he soon lost it, like that was unusual. Sessomaru decided to walk by foot in the direction that Naraku had led him.

"Grr…."

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?"

Inuyasha was on the alert. He could smell his half-brother in the distance. He was kind of surprised that he couldn't smell Kagome or Rin, or Jaken.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong?"

"Be on your guard. Sessomaru is around here. He's by himself too. I don't expect it to be a friendly visit."

"Why would he come alone?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm worried. You guys stay back ok."

"But why Inuyasha. If you are engaged in battle I want to be there to help in anyway possible!" Kikyou said.

"No Kikyou, I don't want to put lives in danger that don't need to be."

"But I'm already dead, there's no need for you to worry about me. If I die, I'll just come back like I always do."

"Whatever."

'I need to find Inuyasha.'

Sessomaru could smell Inuyasha already. Had Naraku led him there on purpose? Or did it just happen to be a coincidence. This was odd but he had to count his lucky stars that he didn't have to waste more time than he needed to.

"Inuyasha, I know that you are there. There is no need to hide."

Inuyasha jumped out of the trees and landed only a few feet from Sessomaru.

"What are you planning Sessomaru. Where's Kagome."

"I'm not planning anything. The one making the plans is Naraku. He has captured Kagome. I need your help to get her back safely."

Inuyasha was in shock. He screwed up his face and fell over laughing.

"You're asking me for help? To help you save the woman who betrayed me for my older half-brother! I'll give you this Sessomaru; you've got guts to ask such a favor from me. But I am in no mood to help you get her back."

"Inuyasha, isn't it true that you once loved her too? Then why do you waver at such a time to help a loved one."

"She's no _loved one._ She's just a girl who used to work for me, but now she works for you. I've hired someone else. There's no reason at all that I should help you."

"Inuyasha! You stupid coward!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME SANGO!!?"

"Even if you're not going, I'm going with Sessomaru to help Kagome. She's still my friend and I'm going to do whatever I can to see her back safely."

"Well fine! I don't need you anyways!"

"I must say Inuyasha; I have to go with them."

"Miroku, why the heck are you going too!?"

"My loyalty lies with Sango and I don't know if I could bear being separated from her for very long."

"Why, because you won't have someone to grope? Fine then, me and Kikyou will go on by ourselves, unless she wants to go with you too."

"Inuyasha, I'm staying here with you. Now that we're finally together, I won't let that Kagome come between us again."

"Kikyou…"

"Oh go have your moment somewhere else! I'm going to save Kagome!"

"Shippou… If you come back alive, I'm gunna be the one that kills you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Inuyasha is being mean to me again!"

"Shippou, just hop on Kirara." Said Sango.

"Well fine, me and Kikyou will travel alone!"

"We best be off. It's best that no more time be wasted." Sessomaru told them.

"Wow, I've never seen Sessomaru so… so…?"

"I believe the word you're searching for is sentimental?"

"Not really, more as, emotional."

Sango and Miroku were whispering amongst themselves while Sessomaru tried not to listen. He wasn't used to traveling in a group like this. Just with Kagome, Rin and Jaken. But it couldn't be helped, he needed them if he was going to defeat Naraku and get Kagome back safely.

"Sessomaru, do you really care that deeply about Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

No answer.

"Sessomaru?"

"What interest is it to you?"

"Um… I was just curious."

"If I didn't care deeply about her, would I have come to you for help?"

"Well that makes sense but, I thought you hated humans."

"I never hated them, only disliked very much. They were all so greedy but Kagome… she's different."

When Sessomaru was talking about Kagome, it was like all the joy in the world had entered his body and animated him. His eyes lit up and the coldness in his voice disappeared. Sango and Miroku noticed this and just looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces.

(Evil laugh) "They've fallen right into my trap. At this rate, Inuyasha will be destroyed completely. And Kagome here, hehehe."

END CHAPTER (A/N) so this was a considerably short chapter. I hoped you like it anyways! Please review and thanks so much for reading! Thanks again,

XxCaddyxX


	12. I think I still love her?

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha. How sad. (Tear.) Ok I'm over it :

_**Chapter 12**_

Naraku was keeping Kagome in his hidden castle, hidden from the naked eye and impossible to be found.

"Naraku, what are you planning!" I yelled at him. I was sitting on the ground with my arms tied behind my back along with my ankles tied together.

"My dear Kagome, wouldn't you like to know." He said in a casual tone.

Chills ran up and down my back as I thought of the possibilities, they were endless but none was better than the other. They all ended with some sort of destruction. This wasn't looking too good.

"Naraku, what are you going to do about her? Are you going to kill her?" Questioned Naraku's unfaithful apprentice, Kagura.

"Kagome might just come in handy. I need you to fetch me something though, Kagura."

"Ugh… what is it this time?"

"I need you to bring me Hakudoshi's infant half. Oh, and I need you to follow Inuyasha and have Kohaku spy on Sessomaru."

"As you wish." The wind witch replied and was off.

"You horrid, vile, monster! Let me go!!"

Naraku just smirked at me and double checked the ropes that bound me and walked off. What nerve he had to just leave me on my own. I was surprised although that he didn't send in any guards to watch me, but then again, he had that weird power that enabled him to watch over things from a distance.

* * *

Inuyasha had decided to follow Sessomaru at a distance. He wanted to help destroy Naraku but he didn't want to side with Sessomaru about anything. Quite frankly, he still couldn't get over the fact that they fell in love with the same woman, but he lost. Kagome was so strange. She was always moody and easily angered. He figured she never really loved him the way that she described. She was just planning to deceive him and hurt him.

Spending all of the time with Kikyou that he had been recently, he was becoming sick of her. She was so… un-lively. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed Kagome and wished they hadn't parted the way that they did. If he had the chance to do it over differently, there would be so many things that he would have changed.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? You've been quiet."

"Feh."

Kikyou just looked down at her feet and kept walking. Slowly she edged closer and closer to Inuyasha. When she was right next to him, she made a grab for his arm but he stopped and whirled around before she could even touch him.

"What's the matter Inuyasha!"

"…. It felt as if someone was watching us."

"That's strange. I don't feel anything."

"Hmmm… if you say so."

They soon fell to silence once again. Kikyou tried to get close to Inuyasha; she made a grab for his hand. She held it in her own but he pulled it away.

"Inuyasha, do you not wish to be with me?"

He was silent.

"Is it because of _**her**_?"

Still no answer.

Kikyou turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Kikyou wait!"

She stopped abruptly and looked back at his confused expression.

"Inuyasha, it's her that you love. I can tell just by looking at you, but don't think for an instant that I will stop trying to bring you back to hell with me."

With that being said, she walked away and Inuyasha was left to travel alone. Was this part of Naraku's plan?

END CHAPTER (A/N) Woohoo. So I hope you liked this chapter and review: Thanks a bunch,

XxCaddyxX


	13. No you can't marry him!

Disclaimer should be clear by now that I don't own Inuyasha! Goodness… Sorry it took so long!

**_Chapter 13_**

Naraku gave his evil laugh; he had Inuyasha right where he wanted him. Alone with messed up emotions, it was better than he had planned.

Kagura was still following Inuyasha, even after Kikyou left, she watched from the protection of the trees. She didn't want to leave him right away but departed soon after anyways. She had another duty that she had to accomplish for Naraku.

Kagura found Kanna with the infant, headed in no particular direction.

"Kanna! Where is Hakudoshi?!"

"He is hidden in the mountains." She said in her faint voice, and before Kagura could ask her anything else, she had disappeared.

"Well that helps!" Kagura yelled into the air angrily.

Meanwhile, Sessomaru was getting really close to regretting asking for the others help. They were talking up a storm. How could they be so happy when Kagome was in serious danger?

"Miroku! Man, do you think that we'll be able to find something to eat when this is all over?" asked Shippou.

Sessomaru was growling on the inside and showed no interest what so ever in whatever they were talking about. He was becoming irritated and decided to pick up the pace a bit. He figured it wouldn't matter to them too much since they were on the demon cat who could easily keep up.

Sessomaru sniffed the air, he smelled Kohaku who was following them.

Sessomaru stopped and turned in his direction and looked up into the trees, straight at him. He didn't hesitate one moment and drew his sword.

"What is it!" yelled Sango in her determined, I'm going to kill something voice.

Sessomaru relaxed a bit but kept out his sword.

"I believe it is your brother." Sessomaru said in his cold voice, his warm side was not for eyes or ears that didn't belong to Kagome.

They were all silent. Kohaku turned from his branch and started to leave when Sango called out to him.

"Kohaku! Has Naraku sent you here!"

Why else would he be following us? Sessomaru questioned in his head.

Kohaku said nothing but stood on his branch, his face away from them. He was crying but he didn't want them to see, he couldn't let them see.

'Sister, I miss you, Naraku is planning horrible things. I wish I could tell you.' Was Kohaku's thought, and then he was gone.

Sango turned her back to the spot and hopped off Kirara to walk off the sight.

Kagome was still tied up in the same room that Naraku had left her in.

I flinched as a demon walked into the room with a vile smelling bowl containing a liquidy substance that was a violent blue.

I took one look at it and turned my head the other direction. If they wanted me to eat it, they'd have to kill me before that ever happened, if the smell didn't kill me first.

"EAT!" commanded the demon.

"Heck no!" I yelled back.

He growled and grabbed my face. I struggled against him but it was no use, he was too strong. He picked up the bowl and poured its contents into my mouth and forced my mouth shut until all of it was gone.

I felt as if I was going to be sick and suddenly fell over unconscious.

When I woke up, I was untied and in an unfamiliar place. I didn't even know who I was or what I was doing in this place.

"Ah Kagome, you've awoken. Are you feeling alright?" asked a handsome man from the doorway.

"Umm… who's Kagome? Is that supposed to be me? Well either way I feel light headed."

"I thought so; you've lost your memory. And yes that is your name."

"No means to be rude, but how do you know me and where the heck am I?"

"Well of course I'm your husband. You are in our castle, my princess."

"Really? Well what's your name then?"

"I am Naraku. My dear, it's worse than I would have thought." He said in a worried tone.

"No worries, with time my memory should come back." I said to him with a smile on my face.

Naraku smiled back, but on the inside he was punching himself over and over.

Then I gasped. There was a tingling sensation within my body that I couldn't identify.

"What's happening!"

"I think you are sensing shikon jewel shards."

But wait, I thought she had them? How can this be? Naraku thought to himself.

Naraku went to the window and peered out over the grounds near and far. He spotted Sessomaru and Inuyasha's companions.

"Get dressed my princess, we have visitors."

I obliged and picked a gown from the wardrobe. I quickly tossed my hair into a neat bun and placed the tiara that was sitting on the vanity upon my head.

"Gorgeous, now let's greet them."

Naraku put his arm out for me to hold onto; I latched on and followed him out of the castle, which I hadn't known was in mid air. He held me close and glided down to the ground.

Sessomaru spotted me immediately and was confused as to why I wasn't trying to get away or call out to him. In fact, I looked more scared of them then of Naraku.

This made Sessomaru growl with great anger.

"KAGOME!" Sessomaru tried calling out to me.

I whimpered and backed somewhat behind my alleged husband.

"Do hush demon. You are scaring my dearest Kagome."

"What have you done to her!" yelled Sango.

"Whatever are you talking about? I would never hurt a hair on my wives head." Naraku said with a grim smile on his face.

Sessomaru was losing his patience, he wasn't going to let Naraku play dumb and get away with it.

"You know what we are talking about! Give Kagome back!"

Give me back? I wondered. Why the heck would my husband be giving me back to anyone. Unless that's my father and he wants me to come home because he doesn't approve of my marriage because I didn't tell him I was getting married and ran away without his permission!

I gasped. As I did so Naraku looked down at me.

I let go of his arm and ran to Sessomaru with arms wide open.

"Oh Daddy! I'm so sorry!"

"Daddy?" Everyone questioned at the same time.

"I'm so sorry if I caused you any trouble! But I don't really remember what happened but I wish you would approve of my marriage!"

"What blubber are you spouting?!" asked Sessomaru.

"Only the truth!" I said and tightened the hug around his waist.

Sessomaru had a bewildered expression on his face as I continued hugging him.

Once I let go I looked straight up at him and pulled him down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you daddy but you have to let me do this on my own. I have a life to live here."

Naraku was somewhat shocked about this as well but not complaining about it.

"Dearest, its best we say farewell and head back inside."

"Ok, bye daddy." I looked up at him and hugged him one last time and ran to Naraku.

Sessomaru pulled out his sword and pointed it at Naraku.

"Give Kagome back!"

"Still not going to put it to rest are you?"

"Nope, not till I get her back safely."

Miroku got his cue and opened up the wind tunnel. I went flying through the air, screaming the whole way towards the void in his hand. When I was about a yard away from him he quickly dispersed the winds from his hand and caught me as I stumbled his way.

With that Sessomaru yelled out his deathly attack:

"Dragon strike!"

It traveled at an incredible speed towards Naraku and hit him which was unexpected.

Naraku was blown to little pieces, but you could still hear his evil laugh being emitted from the fragments of his body which were now encased inside a barrier that carried them back to the castle in the sky.

I was screaming and crying.

"NO! NO! HOW COULD YOU!!"

I was on my knees at Sessomaru's feet. He tried to help me up and comfort me but I just struggled from his grip and hit at him.

Then Inuyasha showed up.

"Don't tell me I missed him."

"Just by a little bit. But you missed the whole show." Shippou informed him.

He looked down at me still sobbing and screaming at Sessomaru.

"What happened to her?"

"Well… we're not so sure ourselves." Miroku told him.

I caught a glimpse of Inuyasha in the corner of my eye and stopped screaming at Sessomaru. I got up and ran into his arms.

Inuyasha turned a bright shade of pink and froze. What was she doing?

"Oh dear brother! Father won't be reasonable! He's gone and killed my husband!"

"?" Inuyasha sent a questioning look Sango's way.

"Brother? Hey I don't know what's wrong with you but if I'm anyone's brother I'm his." He said pointing at Sessomaru.

I stared at him, then at my "daddy". They looked extremely similar only a tad bit different. I decided they had to being playing a mean joke on me and he had just inherited a bit more from dad's side of the family… and doggy ears.

"I hate being tricked and being joked with. It's not fun! So stop it!"

"I'm not joking! Did you go mental?"

"Mommy! He's being mean to me!"

And this time I turned to Sango who was surprised that I thought that she was my mom.(well it is quite odd)

I was acting like I was five! I was acting stubborn and sensitive.

"I think we need to bring loopy to Kaede." Inuyasha informed the rest.

They all agreed and put on Kirara, of whom I immediately fell off of. Apparently I had no balance what so ever. So "mommy" hopped on behind me to keep me on. And we set off for Kaede's village.

END CHAPTER(A/N) So that was chapter 13 for ya. Sorry again that it took forever but i've been busy! So let me know what you think! thanks for reading and don't forget to review! thaks a bunch!

XxCaddyxX


	14. The sacred tree

Disclaimer I'm getting really tired of this… but I don't own Inuyasha or the others. Happy? Grr…

It was a two good days travel back to the village where Kaede resided. Once there they immediately carried me into Kaede's hut, hoping that she could perform a miracle to bring me back to my senses.

"Kaede! We need your help." Miroku told her. "Kagome has lost her memory somehow because of Naraku and now she's all… crazy and mental."

"What do mean?"

"Well… first off she thinks Inuyasha is her brother, Sessomaru is her dad and Sango's her mom. Does that help?"

"Indeed the child needs help!"

They laid me down on the futon and told me to stay put. I listened though I was still mad at them for killing my husband.

"Kagome let me take a good look at ye."

"Umm… ok."

Kaede bent her old body over to take a good look at my face. She stared into my eyes with a stern thinking expression on her face for about two minutes.

"I think I know what has happened. She's had to eat a memory fogging potion. It wiped her memory completely and made her think things that might fit to the situation."

"Well that explains it, but do you think it's reversible?"

"Aye, but a troublesome potion indeed to make."

"How long does it take?"

"Three days."

"That's not bad."

"But I'm afraid the ingredients are harder than ye might think to obtain."

"Tell me what and where they are, I'll do whatever it takes to retrieve them to make her better." Sessomaru stated.

Kaede sighed and told him of the items she required. Many of the things she needed were herbs but the most important thing that was required was a leaf from a very sacred tree that was far in the southern most region of Japan. The catch was that there was a barrier that surrounded the tree and was virtually impenetrable and there was a guardian of the tree, Shingiku.

They left Kagome behind in Kaede's care and set off immediately. This time Inuyasha also tagged along but despised the fact that he was traveling with his brother.

On the first day of their quest, they ran into a hoard of demons that wanted to eat their flesh. Of course they slayed them within the hour.

They journeyed on towards the south most part of Japan. It would take them at least five days to reach their destination. Sessomaru was mad about having to travel by foot when he could just fly over there but needed to stay with the group in case if he needed back-up, which he would never admit that he needed it.

That night they made camp and lay down to rest for the night. Sessomaru and Inuyasha both stayed awake to watch for dangers. Eventually Inuyasha dosed off to sleep, leaving Sessomaru to watch by himself.

The next day was a good day; they traveled pretty far and didn't have to mingle with any demons or villages.

The morning of the third day, a villager went running by, with the look of panic on his face.

"What's the matter?!" Sango asked him.

"Run! Run! There is a demon!" he yelled as he ran past.

Inuyasha just smiled and cracked his fingers. There was obviously some trash that needed to be put out.

They encountered the demon I little over a mile down the dirt path which led to a small village where it was wrecking havoc on the poor people.

Sango quickly jumped on Kirara and flew towards the large demon and threw her harikotsu at it. It dodged it but not fully, it took one of its arms off as it went zooming back to Sango's outstretched hand.

The demon screamed in rage and swat at Kirara as she flew by, nearly hitting her.

This time it was Inuyasha's turn; he ran up to the demon and sliced it to bits. It was finished.

Villagers ran up to them, thanking them and giving them small tokens of their gratitude.

Sessomaru just sniggered at them and turned to be on his way. Humans, feh, they weren't worth his time of day. He had a mission to accomplish; he didn't have time to be saving everything that was in trouble.

The fourth day was looking promising; they had run into a monk that was returning from his visit to the sacred tree. He was studying abroad and had gone to pray at the tree.

"Sir Monk, do you think you could tell about how far away the tree is?" Miroku asked.

"It's about three hours in the direction that you're headed! Good luck." He said and walked off.

In the estimated time, a large, magnificent, glowing tree came into view. They saw Shingiku sitting against the trunk of the tree. He wasn't a large demon but never the less looked as if he could give them trouble.

As they all neared, Shingiku looked up at them with wary eyes. He wasn't sure what to expect but with two demons, most likely nothing saintly.

"What business do you have here!" He boomed in his deep voice.

"We merely wish for a leaf of this tree." Sessomaru told him.

"I cannot grant your request."

"And why not!?"

"This is a sacred tree! It was not meant for people to pick its leaves! It was placed here many thousands of years ago. No one has ever touched the great tree other than the descendents of my family who have helped to ensure that no one ever tries to."

"But we need just one leaf!" Shippou yelled.

"Why?"

"Someone dear to me is in great illness and is in need of one of these leaves to restore her to her regular state of being."

"No matter how much I would like to grant your wish, the leaves of this tree contain a magical substance that could be dangerous. It could easily purify you before you could even grasp the whole leaf.""Then I'll carry it." offered Sango.

Shingiku was silent, he didn't know what to say to her but he knew he shouldn't give them a leaf. He wasn't too sure if he should believe their story or not.

Just then the monk reappeared that they had run into on the way over, he had a demonic aura flowing threw his body. He was looking straight at the tree. No one was sure what to do but decided they shouldn't let him pass.

"RAwR! You're in my way!" yelled the possessed monk.

He hit at them with his staff like stick and ran towards Shingiku. He threw sutras and tried to purify the demon.

Shingiku easily dodged them and ran at the monk. He punched him in the face which knocked him back a few feet. He then approached the monk and bent down to see if he was still breathing. Just as he was about to get back up, the monk's eyes flew open and he stuck a prayer bead enchantment on Shingiku's small body. Immediately he froze up and then screamed as the beads tightened on his body.

Inuyasha couldn't watch anymore, it was his turn to help out. He ran up to the monk and punched him in the face, hoping not to hurt the poor monk within.

The bead's loosened a bit but still not enough for him to escape its clutches.

Miroku threw a sutra at the monk and said a prayer and the demonic spirit showed its true self threw the monk. His body turned a shade of purple and grew fangs and horns on his forehead. Miroku quickly acted and patted another sutra on its head and hit it with his staff. The demon did a little jig as it was being exorcised from the monk's body. Soon the body reverted back to its normal form.

He sat up rubbing his head and muttering under his breath.

Shingiku fell to the ground, they had forgotten all about him, his prayer beads loosening their grip around his body and falling off.

Sango ran to him and rolled him over onto his back. He was still breathing but he had a great sweat on his brow.

He faintly flicked his eyes open and looked up at her.

"Thank you." He managed to get out.

"You should thank Miroku and Inuyasha!" she told him.

Again he said his thanks to them all. He felt as if he was in their debt and decided to give them the leaf.

He handed a leaf to Sango and warned her to be careful with it.

"Thank you so much!"

With that said, they were on their way back to Kagome to make her better.

END CHAPTER (A/N) So that was that chapter. I know it's getting confusing between who Kagome is gunna end up with but I'm not so sure myself. Please if you all could tell me if you think it should stay kagxsess or switch to kagxinu. That would be a great help! Highest vote wins :) Thank you and don't forget to review! Thanks again,

XxCaddyxX


	15. All better!

Disclaimer I don't own the characters of Inuyasha. Okee dokee. So don't sue me :

They returned to the village rather quickly with the leaf that Kaede had requested.

Kaede had already gathered the other herbs while they were away so they could immediately start to make the remedy to cure my memory loss.

As she said, it took three days to make the potion. On the third day, it was complete. She took the brew of liquid and poured it into a bowl for me. The liquid was a pale green and had an aroma to it that smelled wonderful. It looked like any typical soup, but then she added the leaf to the top and then it turned to a shade of purple and seemed to have a glow about it.

I took the bowl and slowly drank the potion.

I felt as if nothing had happened, that it was a trap to make me feel as if my husband tried to put me under a spell, but then the old woman muttered something and I felt like a surge was going through my body. I grabbed my head as if it would ease the sharp pain I felt. It did me no good but it soon stopped and I fell asleep.

"I think it has worked. She should rest now and she should remember when she awakens."

Everyone agreed and left the hut to go do something else. Everyone but Inuyasha left, he wanted to keep me company. Sessomaru growled under his breath as he stayed behind but did nothing. He didn't want to battle over something right now, all he wanted was for me to remember.

Sessomaru was uncomfortable leaving us alone together but didn't want to be inside so he just stood outside the hut, pretending to be on guard or something but was actually keeping an ear out for any conversation or words coming from inside.

Two hours later my eyes started to flutter open. Inuyasha called to the others to come, that I was awake.

I sat up slowly and looked around the room. There was Inuyasha, Sessomaru, Kaede, and Miroku, Sango and Shippou just entering the hut.

I rubbed my head but soon grabbed my stomach. I realized that I hadn't eaten in awhile and was embarrassed that my stomach was growling while everyone was just sitting there staring at me.

"Are you alright?" asked Shippou as he jumped into my lap.

"I feel just fine, but I'm kinda hungry." I said with a smile.

They all laughed and realized I was back to myself. Kaede went to fetch us all some food.

A little while later she returned with a pot and some fish and rice and started the fire.

"I was just wondering, what happened?"

"You were captured by Naraku and he erased your memory." Sessomaru told me.

It took me a minute to absorb this information. How could I be so stupid as to get captured, what is this, the fifth time?! I suddenly turned a bright pink color as I reached into my skirt pocket and didn't feel the coolness of the small jar that contained the last shards of the shikon jewel.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked in a worried tone as she saw the color of my face.

"Where is the bottle of jewel shards!?"

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled in sync.

"I thought I had them and then I reached into my pocket, and they weren't there!"

Inuyasha was the most upset, he stood up from his food and went straight to my bag. He turned it upside down and dumped all the contents on the floor and rummaged through all of the items.

It wasn't there. I jumped up and racked my brain of all the possible places they could be. Then I remembered.

I walked over to Sessomaru and put my hand in his pocket and dug around for a moment.

Sessomaru was freaking out and turned beet red. Why is she putting her hand in my pocket?!

Although no one noticed, Inuyasha turned a light pink and tensed up, the way he did whenever Koga tried to flirt with me.

I then pulled my hand out of his pocket, I found it!

"How the heck did it get in there?" questioned Sessomaru.

"I put it in there before Naraku got me. I didn't want him to have them so I preferred you to have them and I just slipped it into your pocket."

Sessomaru blushed further in embarrassment. He was flattered that I trusted him enough to let him hold the jewels in his protection.

I stuck the bottle back into my bag, along with all of the other things Inuyasha dumped onto the floor. That inconsiderate dog was still the same. Not one bit of him had changed.

Sessomaru looked at me, and then thought of Rin. She was still in Jakens care, who knows what could have happened to them!

I looked over at Sessomaru who had suddenly perked up in concern.

"Kagome, may I have a quick word with you outside?"

I nodded and followed him out of the hut into the dark, dimly lit but what light escaped from within the hut.

"I think we should get going, and find Rin. I worry for her safety."

"Of course, we can leave tomorrow if you want."

Sessomaru nodded and turned and walked towards the forest.

"Where are you going!?"

Sessomaru looked slightly over his shoulder, then spoke quietly.

"To sleep."

"Oh. Okay."

Sessomaru heard the longing in my voice but continued forward.

'I don't want him to be alone in the darkness of the forest.' Before I could even finish my thought I ran to Sessomaru and grabbed his hand and walked off with him without a single word.

Sessomaru was surprised when he felt the small hand in his. He held on tight and looked slightly down at me in awe.

By morning, the whole gang decided that Sessomaru and I had left early and didn't go looking for us.

We had already walked five miles, and I was beginning to tire.

"Sessomaru, I don't think I can walk another step!" I said gasping for breath. He seemed just fine, goodness; I was slowing him down so much.

"We can fly if you don't mind…" Sessomaru suggested.

"Yes! I think my feet could use a break!"

Sessomaru held an arm out to me, signaling for me to hold onto his body. I gladly latched on. I looked around us, a small cloud was forming beneath our feet and we were slowly being lifted from the ground. I held on tight to his waist as we had just risen above the trees. I was preparing for that burst of speed that would suddenly take over us, the violent winds pushing us in our designated destination.

The time sped by, and I looked beneath us to search for Rin, Jaken or Ah-Un. I spotted a large orange dinosaur looking creature. It had to be Ah-Un. I told Sessomaru, and we began our descent.

"Me lord! Me Lord!! You've come back!!" Jaken yelled in excitement.

Rin's face was soon filled with an ear to ear smile.

"Lord Sessomaru, you found Kagome! Yeah!"

I smiled at her. She was always so cheerful; it made me happy to see her again.

End Chapter: (A/N) Sorry this took forever!!! Omg, you have no idea how busy I've been! Next chapter is prolly gunna take a while too. I'm so sorry but don't give up on me! And still, don't forget to vote on SessxKag or Inu/Kag. At the moment I think it's tied or something. So… vote vote vote!!! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

XxCaddyxX


	16. Kikyo or Kagome?

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha. Mmk, So on with the story!!

_**Chapter 16**_

Sessomaru looked out into the distance, the sky was tinted a faint red and pink. It was late in the afternoon. He decided it would be best if we went into shelter and rested for the night. We walked on in silence, all except for Rin who was singing nursery rhymes and little songs she had made up while we had been away.

"Lord Sessomaru, how long will you stay with us this time?" questioned Rin curiously.

Sessomaru was silent.

Rin just shrugged her shoulders and continued on with her songs.

Jaken had his ears plugged and sat on Ah-Uns back with a look on his face that said that he wasn't too happy to be on the move again. I guess vacations never last long enough.

I walked next to Sessomaru, everynow and then our fingers would touch but only for a moment on accident while i was swinging my arms with my step, trying to keep up with his fast pace. Eventually he gently held onto the tips of my fingers. Slowly working his way up my hand, entertwining his fingers in mine, making sure his nails weren't going to poke me.

My cheeks turned a light shade of pink as i blushed in astonishment, and i smiled under the cover of the shadows. He was slowly coming out of his shell.

We found a spot under the protection of many high trees that surrounded a clearing and lie down from our long day.

Sessomaru stood by a large tree and watched over us as we slept. Jaken against Ah-un, and Rin curled up next to me in my sleeping bag.

Early in the morning I woke before the others and saw that Sessomaru was missing. I decided it'd be best to stay with the others. I wanted to go find a hot spring and take a quick bath. But since i wasn't permitted to go anywhere, i just lie back down to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha decided that he better be on the move again, he should be looking for Naraku, not sitting around Kaede's hut. 

"Miroku, Sango, I think it's time we leave."

"I agree, we should go searching for clues to Naraku's whereabouts." Miroku replied.

They all nodded in agreement, said their goodbyes and thank yous and were off.

Inuyasha was so confused about his feelings. He wanted to be with Kagome, but then again he didn't. Kikyou was a good alternative but she wasn't the same thing. She had no spring in her step, no stubborn spirit, and no life to her. She was living dead, what more could you expect?

Inuyasha had his thinking face on, and Shippo couldn't take it. He jumped onto Inuyasha's head and asked him what was wrong with him.

"I'm just thinking, there's nothing wrong. Go away."

"You see that's your problem, you don't really think a whole lot. What's your deal??"

"Nothing. Just drop it." he said through gritted teeth. His temper was rising and all he could do from going psyco was to clench his fists and dig his sharp claws into his palms.

Sango noticed this and was immediatly worried. She decided it'd be best if he could let it out. Have a private talk man to man.

"Hey Miroku, I think i'm going to go on ahead of you guys, and I think you should stay here. I'll take Shippo with me. Come along Shippo."

Shippo furrowed his brow but then shrugged and agreed. Soon they were out of sight, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to each other.

"Inuyasha, is there anything that you'd like to talk about? Anything that's been on your mind lately?"

"Feh, too many things, besides... you wouldn't be much help." was his ignorant reply.

"I'm trying to help as a friend. Please let me try at least."

Inuyasha was silent for a few minutes, a stern look on his face, his head tilted down, his eyes hidden by his abundant locks of hair that fell wildly around his face in every which way.

"Miroku, I don't know what to do. I feel trapped, lonely. I'm so confused! Everytime I see her with him I just want to pound the earth till the heavens fall. Then when I see Kikyou, I feel as if it was yesterday that we were so auspicous of each other. How I used to watch over her, how she used to be the one thought constantly on my mind. The only person that I had ever trusted, until Kagome. But then it turns out she's her reincarnation, who falls in love with my viscous, cold-hearted brother! Oh god how I want to just kill him!"

"Inuyasha, you're torn between two loves? Is that what it is?"

"Two loves... you could say that I guess. Except how can I say that either is my lover when they both kinda hate my guts at the moment!?"

"You got me on that one. Inuyasha, I think it's time you move on. There are plenty of other girls out there!"

"But why?! I don't want to move on. At the moment I think my greatest odds are lying with Kikyo. Even though I hate to admit to it, she's dead, it's just not the same."

"But dead girls are the best kind... they don't fight you nearly as hard."

"What was that????"

"... you definitely didn't hear that."

"I really hope you don't mean what I think you mean."

"Oh gosh no, you pervert..."

Miroku's face was definitely suspicious but no further questions were asked.

Inuyasha's heart was broken in two. What he was, was love sick. Sick and tired of playing the game. Although he got himself into it, he had no idea how to get out. He was stuck in time and had no clue how to move on. All he knew was that Kagome was taken and as happy as can be. There was no hope of her coming back to him. And Kikyo was dead, who wants love that's not even real. It's as if it's not even there at all. Just faintly there in the background wandering the Earth with no given purpose but driven with the will to succeed at defeating her enemies and finishing what was left undone. Besides, she's a bitch in every way.

Inuyasha put a hand to his head, trying to ease the pain of his troubles.

"I think I don't ever want to fall in love again. My heart is done with. I'm going to just kill Naraku and go back to my old ways. Feh, women have no other purpose other than to fetch me things."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Sango doesn't fetch you things. Kagome most certainly never fetched anything for you. What on Earth are you talking about."

"Feh" was his reply.

Miroku rolled his eyes and shook his head in disaproval. Inuyasha needs to learn what love is all about.

Sango returned later that afternoon with dinner. Her and Kirara had found a creek and caught some fresh water trout.

It soon became dark, and they all were sleeping except for Inuyasha. He sat by the fire light, thinking about Kikyo. Thinking of the memories they shared.

Out of the shadows came Kikyo. She was there, in person, standing in front of Inuyasha. She dropped to the ground and Inuyasha quickly got up and held her. She was breathing, but only faintly. She had a gash across her shoulder, it looked as if something with claws had gotten to her, was this from a demon? No, he had seen it before. It was from him, it was the same gash that had appeared on her bone and soil body when she was first resurected. It was the one that she claimed that he had given to her, but why was it on her now?

**End Chaper**- (A/N) so i know it'll take me a while to get out the next chapter, i'll tell you now that she's not going to die... yet at least. I really am thinking of just killing her, but what's the fun of that. I'll get around to it when the time comes. So leave me what you think, I'll try as hard as i can to get the next chapter out. thanks a bunch and until next time,

XxCaddyxX


	17. Reminiscing

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters from Inuyasha.

Sorry it's been so long, but i'm trying my hardest. I'm super busy. But here we go, enjoy.

_**Chapter 17**_

Inuyasha was shocked as he inspected this Kikyou, was it real? Where were her soul collectors? Wouldn't they have already come and healed her by now? This was suspisious. Inuyasha had no idea what to do, he cradled her fragile body and sweeped her wild hair to the side, off of her face. Inuyasha was hoping with all his might that she would open her eyes and yell at him, or do something. Anything. Just wake up.

Suddenly, Kikyou sharply opened her eyes and jumped up. Inuyasha, shocked by the motion, fell over backwards and crawled off to the side a bit. Kikyou's eyes looked blank. She looked emotionless. What was wrong? She wasn't even acknowledging the gashes on her shoulder. Her eyes shifted slightly back and forth, examining her suroundings. And in a soft yet audible voice she said :

"Where am I?"

Fear was stricken across her smooth face, her eyes became full of emotion and a crease formed across her brow.

Inuyasha was confused.

"...Kik..kyou...Kikyou? Are you alright?"

She jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She looked directly at him, she strained herself to see his figure in the dark. His outline was barely visible.

"...who are you? Who is this, Kikyou you speak of?" She whispered in reply.

Oh lord, she's been brainwashed! Inuyasha closed his eyes, this was his chance to start over, but what should he do? How should he respond? There was no need to frighten her further, he just wanted to comfort her. But how could he when she didn't even know who he was?

"Hello? Are you still there?" She faintly asked.

"Yes. I am still here."

"Would you please answer my questions?"

"Not now. Maybe in the morning, when we can speak face to face in the light." Was Inuyasha's quaint reply.

It was night already and Sessomaru still hadn't returned. The whole day was wasted away with us sitting in the clearing of which he left us. Such common curtisy, he could of at least said he'd be going somewhere and when he'd get back. It made me depressed to be alone. I wasn't technically alone but since Jaken and Rin went to find some food, I was left to keep watch over our campsite.

I soon got into one of those moods where you temporarily miss your ex and wonder why you left them. I couldn't possibly miss Inuyasha after the way he treated me, but somehow, a part of me missed his quick but no thinking remarks, his cute way of showing affection and then denying it. I reached into my yellow bag and pulled out a pen and a journal and started scribbling down the words that came to mind.

We're Done

I'm done with you

done with me

done with what I thought we could be.

For all the love

I gave to you

once again

my hearts in two.

Somehow, I love you still

but I can't take the pain

so I'm letting you go

but maybe someday

you'll realize the love I had for you

It's all I ask of you.

You've no idea of the pain you've caused

the depression i've long been in

it hurts inside

but I can't give in.

I'm shaking and shivering

crying out my heart

what could I have done

to keep our love from falling apart

I'll miss you dearly

but I know it's what's best

I guess in the end

you couldn't stand up to the test.

Tears gently rolled down my face. One... two. I don't miss him, I don't, I don't. Who could miss someone that denied you and couldn't decide between you or her. He hurt me, hurt me deep inside. How could I have been a fool to not see through his lies. I flipped the page and started again.

My Fairy Tale

I see you with her now,

I saw you with her then,

I know that you always picked her,

and that I would never win

It's hard to think I let her win

when I could have fought back

but then again you are a jerk

so It's better I let it end

You aren't worth the pain

the time and agony

the countless days on end

I left my life

I left my family

I left them all for nothing

The good times have come and gone

the days of sorrow have arrived

but even now i hold it in

I definitely will not cry

I love him now

the only one for me

he sees me

for who i'm meant to be

He's quiet but loving

caring in disguise

I know he won't hurt me

because he never lies

I'm happy now

never shall I fall

he's there for me

and i for him

I finally found my fairy tale

I smiled at the last two stanzas. It was hard to see Sessomaru as a prince charming, but in his own little way, he was.

I heard the sound of footsteps, the presence of a demon. Maybe it was Sessomaru? I relaxed a little but not completely. It could be anything. I looked left, and then to the right. Out of the brush came stumbling Inuyasha holding a bleeding Kikyou.

**End Chapter**(A/N)- Sooo, how'd you like my poetic side : I'm not the best but I just happened to have a poem that I wanted to incorporate into the story. And then I wrote the second one while doing this, and there is another one I want to stick in here but not so sure how. But anyways, tell me how you like it and I'll get working on the next chapter. Thanks for reading!!!!!

XxCaddyxX


	18. Where'd he get to!

Disclaimer- I bet you understand what this is by now. so i'm just gunna leave it be.

_**Chapter 18**_

I sat there, frozen still in shock. It was like the world had stopped spinning. Inuyasha had too stopped in his tracks. He was staring right at me with his large golden eyes. There was worry in them, and fire. I felt small, like a mouse trapped in a corner about to be attacked with a broom.

We stayed this way for several moments until the silence was broken by Jaken running into the clearing screaming "DEMON BE GONE!!!!"

The little toad like creature raised his staff but in mid action I swatted him to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing!" He yelled at me.

"It's Inuyahsa you idiot." I said with a calm tone. It's not like I didn't want to see him, but not with Kikyou. Why was she bleeding half to death anyways?

"OH! My apologies Inuyasha!"

"Where is your Sessomaru? He left you all alone? Feh, figures he would." Inuyasha said in his nonchalant way.

"No! He went searching for clues to Naraku, duh. He wanted me to stay here with Rin and Jaken so we wouldn't get in the way." I said with a disturbed tone now. What right did he have to say things like that. It's not like Sessomaru left us, he just needed to get some business taken care of.

"Sure, that's probably what he wants you to think. But in truth, he's probably cheating on you, or doing horrible things."

"Our Sessomaru would never do such things! He is noble and faithful to his companions. What you spout are lies!" Jaken yelled back.

I sat in silence. I stared at my notebook. The words of how we were done came to mind. I couldn't bear seeing him, the way he was acting just made me want to slap him. How could be argueing and saying hurtful things when he should be taking care of Kikyou?

"Hey, I'm his little brother, I would know."

"Shut up! Just get out of here! Go take care of Kikyou or something! Just go AWAY!!!" I snapped at him while getting up.

I grabbed Jaken and went to find Rin. A tear glided gently down my face as I ran.

I left Inuyasha standing in the clearing by himself. Maybe he would leave.

An hour passed and when we all returned, there was Inuyasha, reading my notebook.

I gasped and dropped the wood I was carrying for the fire.

"SIT!!!!! SIT, SIT, SIT!! YOU NOZY DOG! STAY OUT OF MY STUFF!!!!!!!!!"

I was on fire. How could he just go through my things like that! It was personal and I had planned to keep it that way. I looked around, where was Kikyou? There, she was propped up against a tree, bandaged up. So that's why he went through my bags. That makes things a bit different but he still should have kept out of my notebook.

Inuyasha lifted his face slowly out of the ground and spit out a mouthfull of dirt. His eyebrow twitched but he didn't say anything. He was angry and I could tell.

"You can use those things but don't go digging through my personal things."

"Why, because you don't want me to be part of your life anymore? Because you finally found your "fairy tale"."

"GAH!!! You did read it!!!!"

"... don't leave your stuff laying around."

The fumes were rising again. I just looked at him with hate, and when he started to get up I turned my back to him.

"Sit." I walked away without the slightest care. But then I saw Kikyou and turned my head slightly his way and said:

"You should take her to Kaede."

"What do you care!?"

"I don't. I just can't bear to see someone that could be helped neglected by their oppertunity because that person that could take them to help was selfish and would rather mess around bugging people instead."

Inuyasha was silent. I took the oppertunity to take my leave. I walked through the forest by myself. What did he want from me? I wish Sessomaru was with me. I frowned with worry, for it had been almost two whole days he'd been gone.

"INUYASHA!!! INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU!!! You stupid dog..." Miroku said with anger. How could Inuyasha just get up and leave? They had a mission to accomplish!

"Miroku! Any luck?" Sango asked.

"Not a bit. Where could he have run off to?"

"I don't know."

"We should keep searching."

"Ok. I'll search the west side of the forest on Kirara. You can try your luck going east. If neither of us finds him by dawn, meet back here."

"Alright. Be careful, please Sango."

Sango blushed and smiled at him. "Of course. You too."

Inuyasha sat up from his newly formed crater and rubbed his back. He had laid there the whole time, not daring to move in case I decided to "sit" him again, less distance.

"Kikyou? Are you awake?"

No answer.

"Kikyou?"

Inuaysha hurried to her side as fast as he could and gently shook her. She didn't even flinch. Her body was cold as ice, her body was limp. She was gone.

"**NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**" He yelled in frustration.

Birds fluttered out of the trees from the disturbance.

Inuyasha bowed over, his face to the ground, fists clenched, tears running down his face.

"How could you leave me!! I just left you to rest! NO!" He yelled like a child and pounded his fist on the ground.

Sango heard the cry of pain and saw the birds. It must be Inuyasha!

"Lets go Kirara!"

Inuyasha was oblivious to his surroundings, and in a moment he was fast asleep. Sprawled out on the ground unconscious, Kagura had knocked him out with a wind attack.

"Kikyou is perfectly fine, what a fool to fall for such a trick." Kagura retorted. And in a moment, Kikyou's body disentigrated. All that was left was a wooden golem with a strand of Kikyou's hair wrapped around it.

In a flash, Kagura had the unconscious Inuyasha on her feather and flew off.

Sango saw this and quickly pulled her haraikotsu from her back and flung it towards the wind witch.

Kagura heard the wooshing noise of the boomerang cutting through the sky, she whirled around and sent the weapon flying back at Sango.

"Fool, I control the wind. Do you honestly think you could beat me with that? Ha, how brave of you."

The haraikotsu spun towards Sango and Kirara. Kirara lowered herself and Sango managed to grab hold of the strap and bring it back down. She glared at Kagura with disgust.

"What do you think you're doing with my little brother." Came a cold voice from the trees.

**End Chapter**(a/n) Woohoo! i actually got out this chapter considerably fast compared to the others. teehee. Well I hope you liked it and I'll try my hardest on the next one. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.

XxCaddyxX


	19. Together, we'll find him

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyashaaaa!!

_**Chapter 19**_

"Ahaa, wow. You should have seen the look on your face Sango! I mean, did you really think I was _him_?" said a joking Miroku.

"... Miroku...we're going to have a long talk after this. So shut the hell up and get up here." was the only answer she could muster without totally blowing.

"Sango? What's the matter? I thought it was funny." said Shippou.

Kagura raised an eyebrow and looked at them with disgust. Since she hadn't already left, obviously something was up.

"KAGURA! What are you and Naraku planning?!" Miroku shouted.

"Feh, hell if I know. And why the heck would I tell you. Worthless mortal." She spat.

With her last retort, she turned her feather and sped off to the north. A smirk on her face, she glanced back to watch them take action and follow. No matter what happened, they couldn't win, they just needed the last few shards now.

I was worried, he still hadn't returned. That Sesshoumaru, he's never been gone this long before.

"Kagome, can we go back to camp? I'm getting tired." Rin said with a yawn.

"GAH! When did you get here?!" I exclaimed with a jump.

"I followed you when you left Inuyasha at the campsite."

"...oh, of course. Let's head back."

"Lord Sesshoumaru sure has been gone for awhile. I sure wish he would come back to us. I miss him."

"Me too, Rin, me too."

"He should be back soon though, he never is gone longer than four days. Unless he tells us first."

I smiled, she had been with him longer than I had. She must know his patterns by now. He'd probably be back soon.

'I miss you, come back to me safe.' My thoughts ended quickly as I was whisked off my feet in a flash. I screamed from shock and grabbed onto my captor.

"And here I was trying to surprise you, but I guess I was too much." came the sultry voice of none other than Sesshoumaru.

When I figured this out, I squealed with happiness and wrapped my arms firmly around his neck. I finally let go when I started to hear him gasp for breath slightly.

"Where did you go! You worried me sooo much!"

"I needed to take care of some things." he said, with a look on his face that said he pretty much regretted what he just did.

"Mhmm. Sounds exciting. But why didn't you tell us you where leaving?"

"I wanted you to stay here and be safe."

"Mm... OK. I'll let you off the hook but next time you most definitely need to tell us, OK?!"

He nodded his head in agreement and set me back on my feet. Obviously slightly in shock from his un-willed actions.

I wondered why had done something so out of character. Hm, maybe he was just trying to open up his feelings to me. Whatever it was, it was different and I liked this new change, but it wasn't long before he was back to his normal, silent self.

Returning to the campsite, we found Inuyasha had left. Sesshoumaru was suspicious of it though. He seemed to sniff the air with care, and inspect the spot of where Inuyasha previously sat. Something was wrong.

_I can't believe it, but I actually think the mutt got captured. What is this? Hmm... there isn't even a trail left behind of which way they went. It just disappears. I know, this is the work of Kagura. She was here too. I smell it._

I was slightly uncomfortable with his complete silence, sniffing and then stopping to analyze his problem. It was almost like he was trying to be a detective and piece the puzzle together from this auspicious crime scene.

He thumped to the ground, crossed his arms and shut his eyes closed.

I jumped at his sudden movement. Something was definitely wrong here, but what?

I finally gathered the small courage I had and spoke, "What's the matter?", was all I could say.

"..._they_ took him."

"By they you mean Naraku and his "people"?"

He nodded.

Panic struck me as I searched also for Kikyo's body. It too was gone. Where she had once sat, was a pile of dust and a broken golem. Completely terrified of what I had left him to, I was certain I would find him and save his sorry behind. Maybe he would be a tad more grateful. But then again I really wasn't obligated to do anything out of my way for him.

I heaved a sigh, and Sesshoumaru only cocked an eyebrow as if to say, "what".

"We have to go rescue him."

"...we?"

"Yes we! Don't think you can weasel out of this! He's your brother, so why can't you feel anything when a member of your family is in danger?" I angrily replied.

He growled slightly under his breath. Trying to calm his rising temper. Losing patience with the one person he truly loved would result in a disaster. Something he would never want to witness.

"My _family_, wouldn't care if I were in such danger as he. His other companions will help him no doubt."

He sounded as if I shouldn't care, almost like he thought I would be unfaithful. Why would he think something like that? Then again, Sesshoumaru was a master at making you deceive his thoughts and take them for something completely different. There was no way of telling from experience what he was thinking.

"Well if you aren't going to help me, I'll go on my own. There's no telling what Naraku has planned. Someone has to take responsibility for exterminating this bug."

Sesshoumaru chuckled one of his rare forms of laughter that seemed to be more frequent these days, but I still wondered for it's reason. I gave him a blank stare.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"I don't think you could do it on your own. I admire your bravery, yet I doubt you could do much."

"I appreciate your opinion but, if you're coming or not, I'm going.

Sesshoumaru gave a sigh. Had I said too much?

"You still love him?"

This startled me. Why would he assume something like that?

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just, I would feel terrible if I didn't help out an old friend. Would you not do the same?"

Apparently he hadn't thought of it that way. It wouldn't be good to have something like that come between us.

He was silent.

"Look, I just have to do this. I'd really like for you to come with me...please."

He said nothing but walked ahead of me.

"Wait, don't leave me. Please, stay with me. Don't you want to get Naraku?"

"Come, we'd best get a move on." he replied. It almost sounded as if he was sad. He was the only one for me, why could he not understand there was no one else?

I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying unnecessary things that would anger him. It seemed as if the tension between us would make me explode. I almost couldn't bear it after what seemed like eternity but was really only a few minutes.

Wait, hang on. Was Rin coming? I turned around and saw that there was just the scenery of where we had just walked through.

I questioned whether I should ask him or not. I better, just in case.

I opened my mouth to speak but words would not form. Why not? All my confidence had disappeared. The man I love was only feet from me, yet he felt like he was on the other side of the world. I was going to have an emotional brake down, right in front of him.

I slowly dropped to my knees, and tears quickly took their places across my face. Crying wasn't really my thing, but I shed so many tears that I could have watered the forest.

He turned, worry furrowed his brow. He saw me, sitting on my knees on the ground. He hadn't noticed that I was crying until the overwhelming smell of salt flew on the wind like a cloud around him. He was soon at my side. It was hard to speak, but after I had quieted down considerably I spoke.

"Sesshoumaru... I don't know what i've done to deserve this. I know that you think I still have feelings for Inuyasha, but I don't. I don't think I could ever love him again..."

"Your feelings are not of my concern. Who you choose to love is entirely your decision." He said through what seemed like gritted teeth. He wasn't even looking at me. Another tear escaped my eyes.

"Sesshoumaru! Why can't you come to understand that you're the only one for me! That I love you!" I almost yelled at him. My emotions had been backed up for some time now, it felt good to let them loose. Even if there was the possibility that he would leave me. At least he would know what I felt.

He was taken aback, I could tell. His lips slightly parted and seemed to form a silent gasp. The look in his eyes changed slightly. His posture too changed, from being royally upright to slouching back wards, as if he dared to fall over.

"Kagome..." he whispered so quietly, it was barely audible. His gazed dropped to the forest floor, slightly closing his eyes. Was the Great Dog Demon choked up for words?

"...yes?" I answered back.

His expression suddenly changed from solemn to fierce, maybe even lustful, as he jerked his face up to look at me.

Shivers silently ran up and down my spine and back again as I looked into his beautiful brassy eyes. He was sitting up again, regaining his posture but never daring to look away from me. His long silver locks flowed in the chilly wind of fall. I tensed as I saw his right hand coming toward my face, but stopped half way there.

"Are you that scared of me?"

I could sense the sadness in his voice. What was going on?

"No, I just...wasn't sure what you were going to do. That's all." I said, my voice slightly quivering.

"You are my weakness Kagome, my prized possession. Why can't you see that I can't lose you. You can't act foolish, puting your life on the line for every little thing." he said, gaze never failing to release me.

"I..."

I was cut-off as he again reached for my face, brushing my bangs aside. He pulled me in close to his chest, where I could hear the fast paced pounding of his heart. It was irregular, skipping every so often. Mine was also.

"I love you Kagome and no one else. Never leave my side." he said silently into my hair.

"As long as you want me around, I'll be there." I replied.

He kissed my forehead as he withdrew, and gave me a hand to get up.

"Shall we be on our way then?" he asked.

I nodded, I jumped on his back, and we were off.

**End Chapter(A/N)**- I'm so so so sorry it took so long. Busy busy busy is my life. The next one will probably also take a while so please just hang in there and anticipate the next chapter! Thanks for r&r.

Sincerely,

XxCaddyxX


	20. slight detour

Disclaimer- yadda yadda. we all know what goes here.

On with the story!!!!!

_**Chapter 20**_

He wasn't quite accustomed yet to carrying around precious cargo on his back, so he was careful with every leap and step. He ran fast, faster than the wind itself that day. My hair flew around my head like crazy, swallowing my face every now and then, forcing me to let go of my death grip which was placed tightly on the shoulder of his kimono. His long silky threads were also flowing behind him, but not wild and out of control like my own, but gracefully as if each strand was cushioned by the lift of the wind.

North we went, two full days. Within sight of the third morning, I spotted Miroku.

"Stop Sesshoumaru!! I have to take care of something."

He assumed I needed to go to the bathroom. He halted, slightly rolled his eyes and knelt to the ground to allow me my leave.

I walked carefully towards the monk, he was sitting on the ground. What could he possibly be doing? As I got closer I soon found out. He was sleeping, and talking to himself none the less.

"Ooh, pretty woman. Please bear my child!! Ooh! Look, another! Geeze, this place is full of them! Yes, children to my hearts content." He sighed, which ended with his lecherous smirk.

I rolled my eyes, typical Miroku. His dreams of chasing pretty girls would never end.

"Hey, Miroku." I said to him.

"SANGOOOOO! I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!! EEK! NO, NOT AGAIN! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE MEEEEE!?!!!!!" He squeeled and jerked as I gently nudged him with my foot a few times.

'What a baby.' I thought to myself. This was getting no where fast. I raised my foot to kick him upside the head, but before I could do so he grabbed my foot. I was surprised at his action. Without even opening his eyes, he flipped me over which caused a sharp pain in my ankle. Idiot, he'll pay for that one. My eyes stung with tears that hadn't yet come for I held them back.

Miroku looked up with his dreary eyes to examine his attacker. Hmm... odd clothes it was wearing. Long ravenous hair, just as long as Kagome's. As he thought more of it, the more the attacker seemed like her. More and more the similarities matched up. 'Uh oh' was his only thought.

"...Kagome?" He whispered painfully. Hoping with all his might that it wasn't her.

I slightly lifted my face from the ground and turned it to the side to make myself audible, "You are dead to me." I told him with an ice cold voice.

Miroku's whole body froze in his position. He gaped at the sight of Kagome and his eyes were so wide they looked as if they were pulled back with pliers. He dropped to his knees, how could he forgive himself after injuring the most fragile type of being, the female. Besides, he was also half in shock from her frightening statement of hate. Sesshoumaru must be rubbing off on her.

I attempted to right myself, but found I couldn't stand. My foot was pulsating with pain and heat. That damn Miroku must have twisted it. I sat upright now examining my exposed ankle in the slight light of what dared to peek through this early in the morning.

I looked over at Miroku's face, he looked dumbfounded. What an idiot.

"What are you doing out here. Where's Sango?"

"ah, um...um..."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!"

"She's...she's... left me behind."

"What do you mean left you behind? What did you do this time?"

"Um.." He then dropped eye contact and poked his index fingers together like a child.

Sesshoumaru wasn't really the patient type, never forced to wait on others, but none the less waited in silence. 'I wonder what she could be doing?' he thought. He shifted his weight to his other leg. This was becoming suspicious. He gave it another ten seconds then set off to get me.

"I pretended to be Sesshoumaru at a really crucial moment. Aha... funny right? Shippou thought it was." he said with a slight maniacal tone to his voice. How insane, he couldn't survive on his own without Sango. How stupid.

I gave him a good fwap on the head. He knew he had it coming.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" came suspicious Sesshoumaru's voice. What an awkward scene. I was on all fours, with an outstretched arm towards Miroku's face, on the ground in the middle of a forest, it looked quite suspicious.

"I saw Miroku as we were passing by and stopped to see how he was doing. He is a friend of mine after all, stupid and lecherous though he may be.

"Hey!"

"You know where you stand in this!" I said in a firm tone.

He cowered into a small ball.

Sesshoumaru only cocked an eyebrow in wonder.

"Hey Miroku, why don't you tell him what you did? You thought it was so funny right? I'm sure he would love to know."

"Aha...about that. There's a time and place for everything and now it is not it!" He said as he jumped to his feet to leave.

"Where are you going?!" I grabbed his foot, pulling him to the ground. 'Bwahaha, I hope that hurt.'

Sesshoumaru was lost in what was occurring and decided that it was minor. Nothing of his great concern.

"Kagome, if you are finished here, we'll be on our way." He told me with a look of disgust and annoyance.

I attempted to stand but quickly fell back down with a thud and a moan of pain.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow with worry and sensed that I was in pain. He knows everything.

I looked up to see him crouched down, gesturing for me to get on his back. I smiled and quickly shimmied my way over, and with his help, made it onto his back.

I looked back to see Miroku on his knees, looking as if he was going to cry. I just don't understand this person.

"What do you want?"

"Take me with you!"

"Why."

"Sango left meeee!"

"Didn't she tell you to wait here?"

"...no. She just told me that she didn't want to see me and left."

"I guess it can't be helped. Sesshoumaru, if you don't mind, he is quite helpfull."

"Whatever.." he mummbled.

Onwards again we were. Would we be able to make it in time to save Inuyasha?

**End Chapter **(A/N) Sorry it took practically foreverrrrr and this is soo short! TT-TT I'm so sorryyy!!!!! I will keep working on this.. it may be slow but it'll get finished eventually. Please let me know what you think needs improvement or what you thought was good. reviews make me happy - Thanks a ton,

XxCaddyxX


	21. Back on track

Disclaimer- Okayy, i don't own inuyasha... :p

_**Chapter 21**_

Miroku wasn't any nuisance but I was still pissed at him for killing my ankle. It hurt but the swelling was slowly going down. I figured by the time we found Naraku's hiding place I would be at least able to walk.

We were quiet for the rest of the day. There really wasn't anything to talk about besides the occasional mumble to break the silence. By nightfall we had settled down in a clearing, there weren't any towns nearby.

"Hey Miroku, what do you think Naraku wants with Inuyasha?" I casually asked him.

He flinched at the sound of my voice expecting another lecture, but then realized that I was calm and mystified with his strange reaction.

"I would think it's a trap to lure us to him. For sure he has something up his sleeves." He said in a very serious tone.

I pondered his theory for a moment, it seemed logical. Go figure Naraku was trying to get the last few shards.

"Ok, so should we make a plan or just fall into it."

"Uh, I don't know. Sesshoumaru, what should we do?"

He didn't respond to Miroku.

Miroku shrugged and gave up. Furrowing his thick brows, he fell into thought.

The sky was dark, and the occasional twinkling of the pepper-spayed stars and the rhythmic chirping of the crickets gently lulled me to sleep.

Bright and early the next morning, I woke with a shudder. I had had a nightmare about Inuyasha being tortured. Then a playback of all the sappy moments that we'd had in the past. It was awkward to look back on it being with his brother now. I looked to my left to see a rare sight, sprawled out on the forest floor, an inattentive Sesshoumaru. He looked beautiful in his sleep, the small smirk on his face hinted at a good dream, world domination maybe? He must have felt the two small eyes watching him because he suddenly sat up with a jerk. He had dark circles under his eyes. Obviously he spent most of the night thinking up a plan.

"Hey, mornin'. Get a good nights sleep?" I teased him with a smile.

He stared me down with one of his, I'm going to kill you, looks. Of course, I brushed it off and fixed a stray hair that was wildly pointing in a different direction than the flow of his silvery locks. He sighed. He crossed his legs, folded his arms and closed his eyes. A very Inuyasha like pose. An image of Inuyasha fluttered across my mind, tricking my mind that the being before me was him. I shook my head, causing the false Inuyasha to disappear. Sesshoumaru looked up at me with concern. He sensed my tension.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Hmph."

He obviously didn't believe me. I smirked. I playfully pushed him. He looked at me like I had just done something crazy. I started to regret it... I had forgotten I was dealing with a demon. He could probably just turn into his gigantic dog form and melt me in his poisonous spit.

_'Ah! What have I done!'_

I started to panic on the inside. If you could see the inside of my mind, it was on fire, the little towers where the paperwork (memories and knowledge) where stored were crashing down and the sky was blood red.

Apparently my faced must have looked dead shocked because his expression became extremely worried. He reached towards my face to wave me out of my trance.

I saw his sharply clawed fingers coming towards my face. I screamed out of shock and flung my body away from him.

I'm sure I hurt his feelings, because he stood and walked off. I wasn't sure what to feel, sad or relieved? My brain really wasn't working.

"Hey, where's Sesshoumaru?" came Miroku's voice.

I looked up to him with tears of confusion forming in my eyes. Miroku was taken aback.

"Did something happen?"

"I was just playing with him, but I'm not sure if he was gunna kill me or was just playing along. I think I pissed him off." I said pretty monotone.

"Just give him a bit, he'll cool off."

"Maybe, I still feel bad. It's always stupid things."

"What's always stupid things?"

"We always get put off by stupid things. I think most of it's my fault, I just don't fully understand him I guess. I don't know my boundaries."

"Mhmm." He said encouragingly

"I just don't see why we can't be on the same page?"

"Ya, I know that feeling."

I looked sadly down at my feet. I wiggled my toes, my ankle didn't hurt so much.

"You know, we probably don't have much time, and Inuyasha could really be suffering."

Miroku nodded his head.

I looked up, fire in my eyes. I was going to go find Sesshoumaru, or go search for Inuyasha with Miroku. I was standing now. Walking to the tree where Sesshoumaru had passed when he stormed out earlier.

"I'll be back, stay here."

I ran through the thick mass of greenery, catching my shirt on a tree branch that seemed to be reaching out at me. My ankle was holding out, but maybe it was because the adrenaline rush I had was canceling out the pain.

After what seemed to be about ten minutes, I ran out of steam and walked. Soon after that, I found a river. The currents were soft, but the water itself was cold but beautiful. '_Just like Sesshoumaru_' I thought. I looked down the river, there he was. I sighed, he was sitting on a rock that hung over the edge of the water. His expression said he was upset. I walked up to him.

"Hey."

He tilted his head in my direction slightly, indicating he was listening.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was just playing around with you, but then I wasn't sure if it was insulting to you or something so I freaked out. I'm so sorry."

He looked at me. "I see."

The silence was uncomfortable, but I wasn't sure if he had forgiven me.

"So, do you forgive me?"

"Why should I? I scared you, It's my fault, isn't it?"

I smiled up at him and decided it best not to hug him, in fear of the pain of being squished up against his armor.

I climbed onto the rock and sat next to him.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, and gently turned his face towards mine and kissed his silky lips. One hand on his cheek, the other tangled into his hair.

I pulled back slowly, I didn't really want to, but we couldn't be doing this now, not when we needed to save Inuyasha.

He nipped at my neck, that was new. He obviously didn't want to go, but we had to. I got up and grabbed his hand to drag him back to Miroku.

Inuyasha was more than likely mouthing off at his captors, if we didn't hurry, he'd be dead before we got there.

When we got back to where Miroku was, he wasn't alone. Sango was there too.

"SANGO!!" I squealed with excitement and ran over to her. We hugged and squealed at our reunion. I was thoroughly thrilled to see her.

"Well, we should get moving... if you don't want him to die." Sesshoumaru told us with a cold voice.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, do you think it'd be faster if we flew?"

"Probably. What are they going to do though?"

"Kirara!"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter to me."

"Sango, do you think you and Miroku could ride on Kirara? It'd be the fastest way."

Sango was silent for a minute, but then forcibly seemed to agree.

I was exited. Flying always gave me a rush.

_'Just hang on Inuyasha! We're on our way!'_

**End Chapter**(A/N) alrighty! That's one more chapter down! I'm sorry that it's been so slow. I've not forgotten about it, just busy. I'm sure this is my excuse every time but I promise I'm still working on it. I'm not done yet : Thanks for reading, now don't forget to review!!

XxCaddyxX


	22. The run in

Disclaimer: no ownage :p

_**Chapter 22**_

Inuyasha blinked his eyes, he sniffed the stale air of the unfamiliar place and cringed at the foul odor. He had no idea where he was. The only thing he knew was that his head hurt. His memory slowly came back, Kagura had somehow caught him off guard and knocked him out. He must be in Naraku's lair. _'Perfect'_He thought. He was in a chamber with small holes in the ceiling, his tetsaiga wasn't with him. He looked up to the 40 foot dirt ceiling, must be a mountain, otherwise underground. The thin transparent rays of light cast down on his small figure, his silver, almost white hair glistened in the poor lighting. His mood was down, he regretted fighting with Kagome over a futile subject. He didn't know what had come over him, he had lost control of his emotions, his facade, in front of her. Inuyasha quickly stood up and slashed his claws at the ceiling.

"IRON REAVER!" He yelled out his move.

He watched intensely as the yellow flashes of light danced towards the ceiling, then came the impact. The underground chamber shuddered for a moment, large amounts of dirt came crashing down on him. He sputtered and looked for the light above, but there was none. He screamed in frustration.

"You sure are lively." Came Kagura's flat voice.

Inuyasha twinged, he really was captured.

"Shut up, I'll get out of here."

"Humph, I think your precious friends will find you before then."

Inuyasha looked her way. He was putting them all in danger. Because of his careless mistake, he was putting all of the others at risk, Kagome especially. His body tensed, he wouldn't let anything happen to any of them.

"KAGURA! Show your face, we'll fight this out!" He screamed desperately into the darkness.

"You really want to fight that bad? You don't even have your massive sword." She raised an eyebrow as she appeared.

"I don't need that to kill you." He said coolly while cracking his fingers.

She narrowed her eyes, fed up with his attitude and whipped her fan out.

--

"Have you picked up his scent yet?" I asked him anxiously.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"His scent isn't here, but that dead priestess's is."

I cringed at her title, Kikyou the dead priestess. If only she really was, dead I mean, then a lot of things wouldn't have happened.

My silence bothered Sesshoumaru.

"What's the matter?"

"mmm." I plainly replied.

He wasn't too satisfied, but followed the trail anyways.

Miroku and Sango tagged along on Kirara. They didn't seem to be on speaking terms, but I could occasionally hear Miroku's plea of forgiveness. I didn't quite understand how she was so mad at him. I guess it happens, everyone's different.

I nuzzled into Sesshoumaru's billowing locks - his scent thrilled me- and instantly it put me to sleep. Sesshoumaru took notice and held on tighter to my legs.

'_who could sleep right now, given the circumstances that she was the one to convince me to come with her. Shouldn't she be alert? But I guess she's only human.' _Sesshoumaru thought.

He sighed and shifted my weight slightly.

The seconds ticked by slower than a racing snail it seemed. If Inuyasha was dead before we got to him it would be our fault, my fault, would it not?

I didn't want to even think about it, I wouldn't be able to yell at him about his stupidity if he didn't make it out alive. I had to think positive.

Then I felt it, the tugging at my heart that I always felt when _she_ was nearby.

"Sesshoumaru, Kikyou is close by." I whispered into his hair.

He nodded in response.

I signaled to Sango and we began the descent to her.

She looked to the sky as we appeared before her through the trees. We dismounted our rides as we reached solid ground.

"Oh, so you have come." she said with her malicious yet innocent grin on her face.

"No duh, what'd you think? That we'd leave his fate in your dead hands?" I shot at her.

She gave me a killer glare that made me step back a step.

"Well, yes. He doesn't concern you anymore, remember?" She said, gesturing towards Sesshoumaru.

I tensed, she didn't know anything. I could feel my palms retracting into little balls of fury.

"He concerns me just as much as he ever did, don't you dare think for even a second that I've stopped caring about him!"

She tilted her head slightly and I wondered why, but then I realized she was looking at Sesshoumaru. I knew what I had just said probably hurt his feelings, but wait, was it possible to hurt his feelings? I was scared to look, but I sneaked a glance. He didn't look sad, confused, jealous, anything. He looked blank and cold. I suddenly wished that I hadn't said what I did.

"Hm, his reaction doesn't look as though he's concerned. So is it that no one in this time can love you? Or are you just trying to be rebellious and stop following my tracks, since Inuyasha was the obvious choice?"

I was hurt, did he really not care? Why was I wasting my time and effort if it didn't matter in the long-run? I didn't want to be like Kikyou, even though she is a part of me. I don't want it.

The tears were pushing against the barrier that held them in. Why was I wasting my time?

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, I realized it to be Sesshoumaru's. I touched it to see if it would shy away, but it stayed put.

"Let's be on our way Kagome, it's best we make haste if you want him to survive." he told me. I could hear the nonchalance in his voice. He was doing this for me, not because he wanted to save Inuyasha, but for_ me_. I didn't let go of his hand for even a second and nodded in response.

I looked up at his brilliant face to see what was there in his eyes. They were burning, not with the usual hatred, but with passion or love you might could say. All I could do was smile in return.

Kikyou had already left the scene. _Good, maybe Inuyasha'd rather see her anyways._ I was relieved that I had finally made up my mind, and I made a promise that I would stick to it.

_Ugh, what a waste of time. Naraku's hideout must be close by. I can feel the presence of the jewel._

"Inuyasha, don't you die just yet." Kikyou said to herself.

Her soul collectors appeared in the air around her, dancing amongst themselves with the glowing orbs they carried. It was almost like their happy dance of accomplishment. They were her scouts, but all they had found were souls. Nothing about Inuyasha.

She sighed, the one she loved and yet despised was at the clutches of death. No mercy would be granted to him. Their love hadn't gotten past that single day fifty years ago. If he were to die now, it never would, or would it? Being brought back to life was her greatest gift, and if Inuyasha wasn't there she was willing to throw it away to find happiness in the after-life with him.

All she wanted was her chance at happiness, and she wasn't about to let one foul demon take that away.

**End Chapter**(A/N) OK, ok, long time no chapter. well... i'm a busy person. what can I say? Even though school's out, I've been working at the barn everyday and doing piano stuff, trying to get ready for ensemble. It's very tiring. And then there's my mom, as;ldkfjadlkaj, she's trying to make me go workout at the gym with her but HELL NO. Sigh I guess you don't want to hear about my boring life. I'll try and work on the next chapter. Thanks for reading. R&R (Btw, I got tired and figured ya'll wanted a chapter so I cut it short, sorta... I'll work on it)

XxCaddyxX


	23. the encounter with Naraku

Disclaimer- Same as usual, I claim no part of the characters. Just this story.

_**Chapter 23**_

I was extremely nauseated from all of the flying by the time Sesshoumaru had finally picked up a small trail that would lead to Inuyasha.

My face was turning pale and tinted an ugly greeny color. I only hoped I could control myself long enough to keep from hurling on Sesshoumaru. I tried not to picture it, but the image came with the thought. Oh, sick... I would definitely be toast if that were to happen. It replayed over and over in my mind, making me gag with every start.

"Kagome? You don't look so good..." Sango yelled to me.

I nodded in agreement, though it was just a slight head movement because I was too afraid of triggering my episode that played on in my head to become a reality.

"Here, this will help with your stomach." She told me as she tossed an object to Sesshoumaru to give me.

It looked disgusting, like some sort of dried animal part.

"...Sango?"

"Just eat it. Don't worry, it really helps. Trust me."

I held my nose and shoved the thing in my mouth. _Ugh!!_ It was chewy and it tasted disgusting.

**'ulp.'** I swallowed the nasty creature. It made me slightly dizzy but soon I was perfectly fine and all was well.

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes?"

"There's a battle raging ahead, please hang on and try not to jump into the mix."

I tilted my head a little to the side and crinkled my nose as I thought about what he might mean. Then suddenly it hit me, _Inuyasha._

"Who is he fighting with? Surely not Naraku, I can't even feel his presence."

"Kagome, surely you've noticed that we're close to Mount Hakurai."

"Yes... GASP! So he's hiding in the mountains natural barrier again?"

"It's possible. Just be on your guard, please."

I could hear the worry in his voice, and it made me smile to myself.

"Oh wait, you didn't answer my original question. Who's he fighting?"

"Kagura, and I can smell his blood. Lots of it."

GASP. What an idiot, bleeding all over the place wasn't going to help him in any way. Maybe help us find him, but nothing else really.

"He never loses to Kagura, why doesn't he just finish her off?"

"Maybe he doesn't have his tetsaiga?" Miroku suggested.

That made sense. I'm sure that Kagura would be smart enough to disarm him.

_"Hehehehehehhee... So you've finally shown up? I thought you'd never join us."_ Came Naraku's voice as we neared the battle close enough, we could feel the vibrations from the attacks that were underground in the sky.

_"Precious Kagome, kindly hand over those shards would you?"_

I blinked in disbelief at his request.

"Heck no!"

"_Oh? I see. Then I'll just have to kill Inuyasha. You won't mind will you?"_

"Feh, you couldn't kill Inuyasha no matter how hard you try."

"_I see. Then we'll just test that."_ He snickered as he appeared above the underground chamber.

His extending tendrils sped towards the ground and wrapped around an object, which I recognized to be Inuyasha as he screamed.

The tendrils surfaced, holding Inuyasha tight in their grip. He was covered in blood! It was stained into his kimono and soiled his hair. The darkest spot on his kimono was on the left side of his stomach. That signaled where Kagura had got a deep hit in on him. He hung limp almost in Naraku's clutches, eyes half closed. He looked helpless.

I shrieked out of grievance.

"INUYASHA!!" I screamed.

Sesshoumaru brought us to the ground where we met with Miroku, Sango and Kirara.

I was frantic. I squirmed in Sesshoumaru's strong grip as he tried to calm me.

I reached back into my quiver to pull out an arrow to feed through my bow. I had the string pulled back and aimed, but Sesshoumaru stopped me before I tried anything.

"If you shoot him down, the miasma will kill Inuyasha before we even touch him.

Naraku grinned. That was obviously part of his plan. What could we do?

**Chapter End**(A/N) there's another chappy for ya. significantly faster than the others but shorter ,oh well, the next one will be out soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

-XxCaddyxX-


	24. It's how it was meant to be

Disclaimer- Same ol' same ol'

Almost finished - ...I think

_**Chapter 24**_

I looked at Sesshoumaru in panic, quickly glanced at Inuyasha, then back again to Sesshoumaru. I searched him for answers, searching through all the strategies we had learned from fighting Naraku. I came up blank.

"Sesshoumaru, what are we going to do?"

He didn't reply, only narrowed his eyes as he stared down Naraku who was subtly snickering at my panic.

When I had finally looked back to Miroku and Sango for answers I felt it again, the feeling I get whenever _she's_ close. She timidly appeared through the dense trees, walking slowly because of the mountains natural barrier. As she approached, I could see the souls being sucked from her body. How stupid, even if she got close enough to fight, she was going to collapse and die.

I sent her a look of disbelief. She ignored it and drew her long bow.

"KIKYOU NO!!" I screamed in desperation and realization. She was going to kill herself... and Inuyasha.

Naraku's grin grew wider. Was this part of his plan? Well of course it was! Inuyasha was the only demon that had the potential to kill Naraku, and Kikyou was the woman whom his human heart longed for. With them out of the way, the only demon that would stand in his way would be Sesshoumaru, who really didn't care about what Naraku was up to anyway. Naraku would not get his way, I wouldn't let that happen, I couldn't let that happen.

I let go of the death grip I hadn't come to realize I had placed on the sleeve of Sesshoumarus kimono and ran towards Kikyou as fast as I could.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I yelled as I ran. I flailed my arms above my head to grab her attention. Maybe she would hear me out.

Naraku only rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to let them live in peace in the pits of Hell? Where they belong?"

"NOT YET!" I screamed back at him.

Kikyou looked at me, she was barely able to stand let alone shoot a bow. I was relieved but not completely. Kikyou was a fighter, she could pull out strength from no where.

"Kikyou, no! There has to be another way!"

"Yes, there is. But you have to help me." She was breathing heavy and sweat dripped from her face. She was struggling with hanging onto this life. I wasn't sure if I could get too close without sucking out the rest of her soul into my own. I kept my distance as a safety precaution.

"Take my bow and... this arrow and pierce his heart... with a single shot. I'll... lend you my spiritual... powers. Combined they should be... able to take his life." She barely got out all of her words. (... signals Kikyou grunting in pain and coming up short of breath)

I looked at her outstretched hand. It held out to me her precious bow and an arrow that gleamed blood red.

I took a step closer to her, and she winced in pain. I knew I had to do it quickly, otherwise she'd either pass out or die.

I took the bow and arrow from her hand and looked her in the eyes. She nodded to me as a signal to get on with it.

I quickly passed the arrow through the bow and pulled back the string as I aimed at Naraku's heart. I held it there for a moment as the glowing of the arrow head surged with light and color. Just as I was releasing it, Kikyou put her hands on my back to add momentum to the raging arrow.

We all watched in amazement as the arrow zoomed past to Naraku. He was frozen with shock. The arrow looked as if blended into a hurricane where it lead at the point. He tossed Inuyasha aside at impact, a direct hit. Lucky for us it was the real Naraku, otherwise it would have been a wasted attempt.

I dropped Kikyou's bow as I turned to look at her. She had fallen to the ground, she was unconsious. I was too afraid to check if she was still alive.

"HELP!!" I yelled to my friends who were checking out Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was at my side in the blink of an eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Is she... is she dead?" I winced at the word.

He looked at her for a long time with what looked like pity.

"Yes."

I didn't know why, but I suddenly started to cry uncontrollably. I felt pain in my heart, like a part of me had just died before my eyes. Sesshoumaru held me tight to his chest as I sobbed into his kimono. As I cried, I heard laughter and joy from Miroku as he came to discover the wind tunnel ,that was nearly at it's term, had disappeared.

I smiled at this, Naraku was gone and we could finally live in peace.

I let go of Sesshoumaru and went over to where Inuyasha lay. He was barely awake, terribly hurt and weak from the barrier. I looked at him with pain as he smiled when he realized I was there.

"Ka...gome."

I smiled at him.

"Why the tears?"

I couldn't tell him.

"Don't worry, I promise I'm perfectly fine." He said as he reached over to caress my face. Why was he doing this?

I pulled away. I couldn't look at him. It was too painful. He didn't know that his first love had died...again. I could never replace her and I'm not sure who could. The first time she had died they had been against each other, but this time they were getting somewhere. They could have started a family, a new life. And yet again, it was taken from them.

"Tell me what's wrong?" He said through his warm smile. He still wasn't quite himself.

I gasped for air between sobs.

"Kik..Kikyou...is dead." I managed to say between sobs.

His eyes were confused. He shook his head in denial and muttered no, over and over. His voice was as soft as a whisper. I couldn't take it. I ran to Sesshoumaru and held tight to his waist. The tears eventually came to an end for me, but I saw that they were only just beginning for Inuyasha.

I thought that I'd be happier when Kikyou died, but I only could bear grievance as I realized what the affect would be on Inuyasha.

I went to collect the remaining jewel from where Naraku had once stood. I pulled out my own fragments and placed them into the crevice of the jewel. They instantly fused together perfectly. There was room enough for the final shard, the one in Kohaku's back.

I couldn't fathom the pain Inuyasha had to be in, losing someone for the second time that you truly loved. It broke my heart to see him the way he was.

"You know, she did it for you. So she could save you. Her time was up, and she didn't think yours was. You should be grateful instead of greiving."

"But I don't see why it has to be this way. Why won't fate let us be together? Why is it that everytime I have a chance at happiness, it's taken from me?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I guess this is fates way of telling you that you're not ready yet."

"Then I might as well give up?"

"Maybe when you can make yourself happy, instead of relying on your friends."

His eyes were puffy from crying, I can imagine mine looked worse, but I could tell he could see the meaning in my words.

He nodded and wiped his tear strewn face.(Not something you would usually see from him.)

That night we found that Kikyou's body had returned to bone and dirt. We carried with us a jar full of her ashes to take back to the village.

I traveled next to Sesshoumaru the entire time. I wouldn't allow myself hurt Sesshoumaru any further. He had endured enough, hadn't he? And somehow he still stood by me.

The next day Hachi appeared to help us back to the village by air.

We arrived late in the evening. Kaede was the first to greet us.

"What has happened to ye?"

"Inuyasha was injured in battle." I told her.

"Aye, no different than the usual."

"And Kaede... there's something else." I said as I pulled out the ashes.

"What is it child?"

"Kikyou."

"Aye, she was ready to leave. Now she can rest in peace. I'm glad." She said as if she was strong, but I could tell she was unsettled by this.

I handed her the jar.

"We shall hold a burial service for her. Perhaps her soul will rest when she is returned to her grave."

That night we sent our best wishes to Kikyou on the other side. It was a beautiful service. There were candles lit in every home and incense on her grave. Flowers covered the ground while their petals took flight. The sky looked as if it was covered with pink little birds ascending towards the heavens. Every resident of the village was in attendance. Even Sesshoumaru bowed his head with regards to her send off.

The next day, Sesshoumaru and I were going to make the journey back to his castle. I exchanged my goodbyes with my friends.

"Good luck Sango, come visit me ok?"

"No problem. Don't forget about us, ok?!"

"You can count on me." I told her with a hug.

"Dear Kagome, don't leave us." Miroku pleaded with me.

"Sorry. You can visit too." I told him, and gave him a hug but received a groping in return. Sango and Sesshoumaru were both on him like a dog on a cat.

"Shippou! Where'd he go?" The kitsune was no where in sight.

"So, you're really leaving with him?" Came Inuaysha's voice.

"Yeah."

He looked at me with longing eyes, as if they were saying '_don't leave me'._

"This is how it was meant to be, Inuyasha. I love him."

"I guess. Don't get yourself killed. OK."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For understanding."

"Just leave already, geeze."

I laughed at him, but quickly hugged him goodbye but ran immediately to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Well, I guess we better get going ,huh?"

"Yes. Here's your bag." He handed me my yellow bag.

"Man, why does this seem so heavy?" I thought aloud as I tossed it over my shoulder.

"Uff."

"Shippou."

The little fox appeared at my shoulder.

"Don't go Kagome, or at least take me with you."

I looked up at Sesshoumaru. He looked back at me blankly.

"Your choice." He said as he continued walking.

I smiled.

"As long as you behave."

"You have my word, Kagome."

He hopped down into my arms as I ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait up!"

**End Chapter **(A/N) OK, so... alot happened and it kinda...ended. No worries! It's not quite over yet. I'm gunna do at least one or two more chapters. Give me some ideas if there's anything you want to see happening before it ends. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

XxCaddyxX


	25. But it's not how he wants it

Disclaimer- I don't own any Inuyasha characters. TT-TT The story is almost over!!!

_**Chapter 25**_

We were in no hurry to go home, but I did hope to get back soon. Rin would be waiting, my **home **would be waiting, and I would arrive with my **fiancé.** I smiled at the thought, forever bound to the one I loved so much. I could live with that. I giggled at the sweet thoughts.

"What are you giggling about?" questioned a wary Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, just playing around with some thoughts." I told him.

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Hmm…"

He pulled back from my hold on his arm.

"What?"

"You weren't thinking about… _that_… were you?"

"Well it depends on what "that" is."

"Well, you know."

"Do I?"

"Whatever it is, NO." he said firmly, his cheeks flushed.

"Oh, so now you don't want to marry me? Hmm, never thought I'd see the day Sesshoumaru went back on his word. How sad." I sighed as I walked off.

Sesshoumaru made an "O" with his mouth and sighed.

What a perv. Now he was turning into Miroku, huh? What's next, he'll develop a temper like Inuyasha? That'll be the day.

"You guys aren't getting married now?" Shippou asked incredulously.

"Apparently not." I told him nonchalantly.

Sesshoumaru winced a little, but growled to cover it up. Growling now was he? How Inuyasha-like. Sigh.

"Oh, then should we go back? I bet Inuyasha would take you back. Or Kouga."

"It sounds verrrrry tempting but….. maybe I should just go back to my own time."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his feet, why he hadn't said anything yet puzzled me. Was he really pulling out?

Suddenly he appeared in front of me, down on one knee. It startled me but I stopped all the same.

"Don't go back." He said quietly.

"It's about time you said something." I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"The thing is, I haven't formally asked you yet."

"Asked me what?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked as he held out a little ring set with a precious stone in the center. I didn't know they did things like this in this era.

I was flabbergasted. I opened my mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. Tears came in their place. I also couldn't say anything from the awkward sight of Sesshoumaru kneeling in front of me because it made me want to laugh.

He was instantly up and asking what he had done wrong, what had happened. I only shook my head and reached for the ring he still delicately held in his hand. I then gave him both my left hand and the ring.

A smile lit up his features as he took the ring and slid it onto my finger. A perfect fit. I returned his joy with a magnificent smile that I saved only for him. The perfect moment, completed by my own personal demon.

……………………….Inuyasha and the gang………………………

"Wow, this week has gone by so fast." Sango whispered.

"But now it's time for a few commitments. Huh?" Miroku said.

"Like what?"

"Our wedding! We have to plan it! And we can't forget that you promised me children."

"Oh, I forgot." Sango said plainly.

"You FORGOT!? How could you?" Miroku whimpered in disbelief. "And I thought you loved me too."

"I do, but you have to remember that we were really busy with Naraku, you know?"

"Maybe, but getting married? Children? CHILDREN." he said, clearly hurt.

"Can't it wait?"

"Would you two talk about this later." Said a very irritated Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sango.

"Nothing." he said as he trudged off into the woods.

"Wait here." Miroku told Sango as he stalked off after the sulking Inuyasha.

"Hey, what's biting your tail?"

"They're gone, not just one but two. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself." he said, frustrated, hitting a tree which sent birds flying from the canopy.

"Why don't you just give them your regards, and be the family friend?"

"Support the most unlikely couple? See the woman who changed me be married off to my damn dog of a brother be happy while I suffer?"

"Well, not quite. Can't you just support her? Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Not if I'm not. I don't know what's to become of me. I'll probably just become another savage demon, the common mutt. I'll have my own category. Maybe I'll steal goods from villages until I'm wealthy enough to build my own castle that will rival Sesshoumaru's. Maybe then she'll come back to me. Maybe I'll live in the arctic until my soul is as cold as Sesshoumaru's temper. Maybe then she'll think something of me. Or maybe I'll just go after Kikyou."

"I'll tell you right now, all your plans will be a failure. You should just do what makes you happy. And that is not trying to bring back Kagome, or Kikyou."

Inuyasha flinched at the sound of the names of his loves.

"Then what is it that I love to do?"

"I wouldn't know, maybe it's helping people. Maybe it's just having a purpose. You won't know unless you try it out. So maybe you should go to Kagome's wedding."

"We..we…we..wedd-ing?" He acted as if the word was a forbidden one. One that was hardly spoken, or only spoken in whispers.

"Yes, you do know what that is, right?"

Inuyasha shot him a glare.

"Well, take a look at this then. It was sent in this evening by a demon bird particular to the west." He said.

Inuyasha warily grabbed the piece of parchment from Miroku's hands.

It read:

_You're Invited! - Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kaede_

_What: Kagome and Sesshoumaru's wedding celebration_

_Where: The castle of the West, "Our home" A.K.A Sesshoumaru's threshold._

_When: Come when you're available and we'll start when everyone settles in. We're hoping for four days from today. It'll be an evening event!_

_We hope very much that you can come! No notice needed for arrival, just come when you feel like it! If you can't make it, please send some form of notice so we don't wait too long for your arrival though we will miss you very much if you don't show. We hope for a good turn-out. Hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Kagome & Sesshoumaru _

"Yuck." Inuyasha said with disgust. "I can hardly imagine them together, let alone married."

"Hey, they already live together. What's not to expect?"

"Ya, well they can have their little _wedding_ without me."

Miroku sighed at Inuyasha's stubborn attitude.

"Well, then I guess you'll miss your chance to object. Or maybe you just want them to be happy? Well that's good I guess, a step in the right direction."

"Wait, object?"

"Ya…. It's usually a part of every ceremony so that way others who don't agree with the wedding can speak out. Then at the will of the bride or groom, leave the alter or stay. Kagome taught me about it."

Inuyasha had already stopped listening, he was planning something devious.

'_oops, what have I done?'_ Miroku thought.

"What are you going to do?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

"That's new."

"Do you mind?"

'_I'm going to be dead by the end of this week… no doubt.'_

Miroku took a last glance at Inuyasha and walked back to Sango.

"So how did it go?"

"Fine! Perfectly fine. Yup."

"Really! That's great. So he's going to the wedding?"

"Uh, ya. But maybe not _only _going. He's bringing a little self-thought gift you could say."

Sango scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Is it a good idea?"

"……uh, its more than likely not."

"Miroku! What is he going to do?"

"Uh, object to the wedding, or something to that effect. I'm not exactly sure…" He said barely audible. He was looking at his feet the whole time he was speaking, the usual stature he took when he was in trouble.

"Well, maybe we can just give Kagome a fore-warning and they'll skip that part."

"By the way, why are they having a wedding. That's a futuristic event isn't it? That won't ruin time will it?"

"I don't know, I think it's more of a party of acknowledgement to their partnership."

"Oh… Well I'll just go make Inuyasha depressed now. You sure you don't want a good look at him before he's his gloomy self again?"

"I'll come, I kinda miss his fiery self."

"Me too."

Together they walked back to Inuyasha. He was sitting on a log talking to himself. Maybe he was more delusional than fiery. Lost in the devoid of love, his former self had seemingly been lost with his heart. And apparently his mind too.

"Inuyasha, it was a misunderstanding. It's not a wedding, it's a formal get together among their close friends to just celebrate their union. I'm afraid they'll be no objecting unless…" Miroku snapped his mouth shut before he said anything more to hurt Inuyasha or to potentially hurt Kagome.

"Unless what?" He asked eyeing Miroku.

"Unless nothing." Sango cut in before Miroku could say anything further.

"No, I want to hear what Miroku has to say, I want to know what I can do to get her back."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, debating in subtle signals whether or not to say anything. Eventually they agreed just to tell him. It couldn't hurt him any worse than he was.

"Unless you get her away from everyone and talk to her about it, she'll most likely be completely mad at you but you don't know until you try right?"

"Talk to her! Of course, because it's not impossible to get her away from Sesshoumaru. That dog won't let me get close to her!"

"It's her choice thought isn't it? He respects her will…unlike a certain _someone _I know." Sango told him, whispering the last part even thought she knew his dog ears would pick it up.

"I guess."

"It's worth a try, but just think before you speak and think of her happiness before yours. Ok?"

"Always."

"Well, now that's settled, shall we be off?" Miroku cheerfully put in.

They all agreed and headed towards the house of Sesshoumaru _and_ Kagome.

……………………………….........A few days later………………………………..

Inuyasha and the others walked up to the elaborate gate that stood between them and Kagome. He tensely walked up to the guards and flashed the invitation at them. Apparently it was a VIP pass or something because those guards sprung into action once they saw the color, they didn't even read it.

"Cool." Miroku stated.

They walked through towards the enormous castle that stood a half a mile from where they stood briefly before.

When they got to the door, before they even knocked, a servant ushered them inside.

…….

"You guys made it!" I yelled running down the stairs to my friends.

They were happy to see me, even Inuyasha. I was happy that he wasn't hurting anymore. I honestly wasn't sure if he was going to come. Maybe he turned over a new leaf.

"It's so good to see you again Kagome!" Sango said as she came to give me a hug.

"Would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

"You don't need to do that, why do we have servants if you don't even use them?" Sesshoumaru asked as he draped his arms around Kagome's small figure, enveloping her.

"Fine, I'll catch up with you guys when you're done, I have other guests to entertain anyways. See you in a little bit." I told them as I went to find my guests that had arrived earlier with Sesshoumaru in tow.

……

"She didn't even say anything to me. Gah, she pisses me off sometimes. And that Sesshoumaru….grrrrr."

Inuyasha was speaking to himself again.

"Miroku, you don't think that Sesshoumaru thought that Inuyasha would try and talk to Kagome about _them_."

"Probably a sixth sense, a dog thing most likely."

"Maybe it's a good thing, and is it just me or is Sesshoumaru turning into a social person?"

"Here are your rooms sirs and miss." Spoke the dwarf who didn't even seem to be there, startling them.

"Thank you."

There were three doors in front of them, each with a name written on a piece of framed paper. The first on the left spelled Inuyasha in elongated letters that gracefully curved and flared in an elegant manner. The center door spelled Miroku in very plain letters. Certainly showed how much she cared about him. The final door to the right spelled Sango in a very elegant script with little decorations and art.

"Why do I have the most plain lettering, what have I ever done to upset Kagome?"

Inuyasha and Sango both looked at Miroku blankly.

"Inuyasha does worse!"

"I'm not a perv, she's disliking you in Sango's stead." Inuyasha flatly informed him as he marched into his room.

Miroku sighed and entered his room as well.

Sango had already entered hers to find a closet stuffed to the brim with gorgeous kimonos for her to wear with a letter pinned to the topmost kimono.

_Sango, I thought you might like to wear something a little more than your usual. I'm sure you'll look stunning._

_Love Kagome_

Sango smiled. Kagome always tried to please others before she did anything for herself. These had probably been replaced each morning so that they would always be fresh. They smelled like it.

Sango put her things away, but not before she put on a kimono that was emerald green with black dragon accents, and went down the hall to find a servant to lead her to where Kagome was entertaining people.

…………………

"I hope this all turns out like I hoped." I whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sure it will, just stay away from mutt-face."

I frowned at him.

"At least call him Inuyasha, and why?"

"Fine fine."

"Why?"

"Because you asked me to, and I do try to cater to your requests."

"No, why don't you want me to talk to Inuyasha?"

"No reason, I would just appreciate it if you wouldn't."

"Ah, you're hitting me with appreciation. Ah, it burns." I smiled as I teased him.

It was his turn to frown.

"I'm not always so rude as you think. I do appreciate the things people do for me."

"Of course, because it's written allllll over your face." I said as I poked his cheek playfully.

"Stop it, people will stare." He said jokingly putting his forehead to mine.

"Since when has that stopped us?" I asked kissing his lips that were already only inches from mine.

"I wouldn't know, we've never done this before."

"Oh really? Wow, I was almost positive we had…." I was cut off as he kissed me again.

Then I heard a lot of "awww!" and "look, look!" and "hey, they're having a moment." and the annoyed response "Let's pray it doesn't last too long."

I laughed and apologized to my guests. They were my guests after all. Sesshoumaru wasn't very keen about having people in his home, especially Inuyasha. I was surprised at how laid back and flirty he was being. A new side of him? Hmm, good. We're getting somewhere. (Evil grin)

Rin came to hug my leg, I hadn't seen much of her in the last few days. It had been so hectic with all the guests arriving on such short notice. I was surprised at how many had come.

It had been three nights since I had sent the messengers, the celebration would be tomorrow. I was nervous, but excited. There really wasn't any reason to be nervous, Sesshoumaru and I were already joined, we were only making it public. I mainly just wanted my friends to be there with me as I made the most life changing decision.

"Hey Kagome."

It was Inuyasha.

"Hey, I have to go take care of some stuff… over there."

It was simple yet so suspicious, but I didn't want to defy Sesshoumaru. I didn't want to hurt either of them. I just hate being the territory and even more so, them being the war.

"Oh, ok." he said sadly, "come find me when you have time."

I felt horrible avoiding him. But it was for my own good, and his too. I was being a cheater though, it was like sending in back-up to the Sesshoumaruans and ambushing the Inuyashans.

"I'll try to remember, I'm very busy. Well, I'll be off then."

I hurriedly walked off to the kitchen, completely forgetting which direction I had told him I was going. The kitchen sounded best though, only workers or Sesshoumaru or I were allowed inside.

I closed the door quietly behind me but fell to my knees to sit on my heels. I didn't want to hide. Our wedding celebration was tomorrow and I was hiding from my guests. What a shame. This would be named the lamest get together in the history of demons and humans. At least Sesshoumaru has a lot of power over most of them.

I heaved a sigh, maybe the day would get better, I could only hope.

Then came a knock on the door, I instantly stood and carefully looked through the peep hole. Inuyasha, great.

"Kagome? It's me."

"Oh, hey. I didn't hear you knock. Busy busy."

"Do you need some help?"

"uh…"

As I was about to answer I was cut off by Sesshoumaru. Hurray!

"What are you doing." Sesshoumaru slightly hissed. He was trying to hold back with all he had.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied angrily, and walked away.

Sesshoumaru didn't immediately de-tensify himself but soon regained composure.

I opened the kitchen door and quickly ushered him inside.

"My knight in shining armor!" I teased as I hugged him.

"Oh, damsel, are you still in distress?"

"Ever so slightly."

"Then may I offer you my services?"

"A kiss will do."

He smiled and lightly touched his lips to mine. He was so relaxed and easy to be with. It was hard to imagine that he had ever been so cold to everything.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

He smiled briefly, I couldn't get enough of that smile.

"I know you do."

I smiled and poked him teasingly. "You better."

Eventually we made it out of the kitchen to entertain our guests. I was still surprised at the turnout, it was better than I had expected.

The day went by blindingly quick, as if the day was snatched from beneath my feet. I wasn't sure if it was a success, but I was happy as long as I had Sesshoumaru next to me.

I held his hand as the night festivities began. Dinner was first on our list of things to do. Everyone gathered in the great hall for the magnificent dinner our personal chefs had whipped up for the occasion, the crème del la crème.

All was good as the little brown demons marched in line from the kitchen doors carrying trays of covered silver platters to each designated guest. I was excited to see that everything was going so well.

The dining hall was full of laughter and the gleeful sounds of people and demons talking to each other as they enjoyed their meal. The atmosphere was warm and the lighting was soft and subtle, I couldn't ask for more. Well, maybe I could. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Inuyasha sulking. What was his problem? I sighed realizing he probably wasn't happy about being in Sesshoumaru's home and seeing me being "taken from him" as he would put it. Oh, I really wonder how long I spent with him that made me able to figure out how the little wheels in his head turn. Oh, and yes they are very little. I smiled at this and laughed quietly to myself. Sesshoumaru looked at me quizzically. I shook my head to inform him nothing was up.

Dinner was a success, which lead to the late night activities. There really wasn't much except some drinks and light music. Some were dancing while others were chatting with the people around them. I stood with Sango and a few people we had helped in the past. We joked and talked about many things.

Just as I had mentioned Sesshoumaru, he suddenly materialized next to me and offered me his hand.

"May I have the honor of this dance, miss?"

I smiled and laughed at him.

"Ok, you have to tell me what is wrong with you these days."

"There's something wrong with me? I think I'm the same as I always am. Am I not?" he said through his fake frown.

"Oh yes, are you sure you aren't sick?"

"I don't know, why don't you feel my head and tell me? I do feel pretty flustered."

I blushed and looked at him like he was crazy. Even still I touched his gleaming face gently. It was burning hot! Was he supposed to feel that way?

"What's wrong? You look worried. How bad is it?"

"You're burning up! Do you always feel like this?"

He smiled, many onlookers backed up in fear. But seriously, how often do you see Sesshoumaru smile?

"Only when I'm with you."

I blushed beet red. His hand was still outstretched to me, and so I took it.

He smiled again and took me to the center of the hall. We twirled and swayed together for a long while. All was well and seemingly the whole night was perfect. Even if something had gone wrong, as long as I was with him everything was perfectly fine.

Time felt like it had stopped that night as we danced at the center of attention. I felt so right in his arms, like nothing could go wrong.

As the night passed by, many tired guests slowly filed out to their rooms in waves.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, I want to go out for some air, I'll meet you upstairs?"

"Don't be long." he firmly told me, I could tell he didn't want me going by myself.

"I won't be." I said reassuringly.

I walked to the garden with the spectacular fountain that sparkled in the night, and inhaled the crisp air as I recapped the nights events. Everything was great except for Inuyasha. Why did have to be such a party killer? I sighed. Suddenly I felt a presence, it felt slightly like Sesshoumaru, but I wasn't sure.

I slowly turned to see an intensely staring Inuyasha. '_Greeaat' _I thought.

"What is it Inuyasha" I asked calmly.

"Kagome, are you really in love Sesshoumaru?" He asked me, I could see pain in his expression.

"Yes, and there isn't anyone who can change my mind."

"But why does it have to be him! I'm just as good! If not better." He was acting like a child.

"Inuyasha, listen, you hurt me. I just can't go through that again. I know that Sesshoumaru will protect me. I can count on him. So please move on."

"But that's the thing, I can't move on. What can I do to win you back?"

"I'm not a toy that you pull out of a cereal box, Inuyasha, I have feelings too. And I don't want to be with you in that aspect. So please drop it." I said as I started to head back to the castle.

"First off, I don't speak future, and second I will NOT drop my feelings for you!"

"Shut up, you're going to wake people."

"Then help me."

He then grabbed my wrists firmly. I tried to writhe free of his grip, but he was too much for me. His mouth was then forced onto mine. I tried to fight him off me, but it wasn't possible in the slightest. I cried. I felt horrible kissing someone other than Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha didn't care what I felt in that moment, all he cared about was getting satisfaction, even if through brutality. I tried to keep my mouth closed, but I couldn't keep his tongue at bay. I felt so violated, so appalled with the idea that the Inuyasha I knew that had never dared to touch me was attacking me with such fierce passion. I bit his tongue, enough was enough. Surprisingly enough he stopped. As he pulled back, I stared at him through my tears with hate. I could see he looked disgusted with his action as he brought a hand to his face as if to cover his shame.

I was horrified with him, I couldn't bear to be in his presence for a second longer. I fled as quickly as I was able to where I knew I could find safe haven from dangers and my fears, to Sesshoumaru.

He was waiting in his room on the grand bed. He was dressed in his silk kimono, fiddling with a loose string. As I entered his room, he stood immediately. I knew he could smell my salty tears.

I ran into his arms and cried into his haori.

"What happened?" He asked.

"…I…Inu…yasha" I managed between sobs.

Sesshoumaru tensed.

"What did he do?" He asked with a very serious tone.

I couldn't speak, all I could do was touch my lips and look at him through the blur of tears that streaked my pale face.

**End Chapter**(A/N) okay, so that leaves it at one more chapter left! Yay! Sorry it took like, a freaking decade to get this out. I'm just not as into this as I used to be? Maybe? Well, thanks to all the supporters, and I hope you'll enjoy as I bring my story to a close. I do plan on going back and re-writing the first couple chapters eventually. I went back and was like… HOLY CRAP! I wrote _that_? Well, anyways. I'll catch up with ya'll in the final chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

XxCaddyxX


	26. Love isn't all its made out to be

Disclaimer-characters are not mine.

_**Chapter 26**_

Sesshoumaru's smooth face was all I could see. His perfect features wrinkled with worry from my distress.

My lips tingled with the regret of Inuyasha's stolen kiss. The wrong that had occurred only minutes previous still lingered on me, and I could hardly rid myself of the pain I felt.

I was surprised that his reaction was not an outburst of rage, he stroked my stained cheeks and pulled me close instead. I buried my face into the silk of his haori, hiding my shame from him. He gently rubbed circles on the small of my back, whispering to me all the while.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not mad at you. You've done no wrong. You're okay."

His toxic voice poisoning me with every word. I felt as if I was melting in his arms, comforted by his warm presence. I was drunk on his essence, the perfection that was unmatched.

He ran his long fingers through my tousled hair, occasionally untangling the mess of black. I in turn entwined my fingers around a lock of his metallic, silver hair.

We stood together like this for what seemed a decade, but I wouldn't mind staying this way forever.

As he pulled back, I noticed his golden eyes seemed to be searching for something deep within mine. I gave him a weak smile as if to say that I'm okay. Though the concern didn't completely disappear from his eyes, never the less, he withdrew from his examination.

"You're okay now?" He tenderly asked me.

"Yes, thank you." I replied.

He turned from where he stood in the center of the room and headed to the bed. Precariously I ambled to the other side and slumped onto it next to him.

I curled up into a ball next to Sesshoumaru, resting my head on his firm chest. He wrapped a muscular arm around me and pulled me close. I pushed away slightly and sat up to look at his face.

"Are you really okay with what happened tonight?"

His eyes were closed but I knew he was still awake.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" He quietly asked.

"Please."

"I'm thoroughly infuriated with him. At this moment I wish to send him to the Pitts of Hell personally. But I know that would hardly suffice my anger."

I placed my small hand on his face and caressed him gently. I then tucked a few stray hairs back behind his ear, as I did he grabbed my forearm gently. He opened his eyes and drew me closer to his face. I kissed his satin lips lightly and withdrew to look at him. His eyes seemed to be asking for an answer to the predicament. I looked away, but he used his hand to gently turn my face back to his. He leaned forward and captured my lips in a deep kiss. I longed only for him in this moment, nothing mattered as long as we were together. My worries disappeared as we kissed passionately. His fingers returned to my hair, twisting and entwining themselves in the knots and tangles yet to be brushed away. Mine were already lost in his mass of silver strands.

The bliss that he made me feel swept away every last thought of Inuyasha. I even forgot to go back to my room that night and ended up sleeping next to him. What he made me feel, no one else could possibly compare in the slightest.

I rose wearily from the sheets, stretching and yawning. I blinked my lengthy lashes a few times to clear up the haze before I turned to look at Sesshoumaru. He wasn't by my side as he had been throughout the night. Panic took me as I remembered the incident last night. Inuyasha had a storm coming his way, and not one of those measly little thunderstorms that scare your dog, a full out hurricane pretty much.

I fumbled around his room for a robe but came up short. I called for my handmaid out the door and she came rushing to me after a few seconds.

"I need fresh clothes, please go to my room and get me my white kimono that has the blue fish on it and the blue obi. I have my sandals from last night so that should be all I need."

She nodded, briefly curtsied and disappeared down another hallway.

I sighed with relief that Sesshoumaru had "house hands", as I liked to call them. Calling them slaves or servants seemed so belittling to me, so I settled with house hands instead.

A few minutes passed before she returned with my requested items. I quickly thanked her and asked for her assistance in securing the obi the correct way. I still wasn't accustomed to the "old-fashioned" clothing.

I attempted to straighten out a few of the knots in my hair before I left the room. My priority was finding Sesshoumaru, before he found Inuyasha.

Ok, so I may hate Inuyasha's guts at the moment, but that doesn't mean that I literally want to see him torn to shreds. I'm not that heartless.

I put on my best face and tried to be calm as I frantically scanned for Sesshoumaru. I smiled at guests that I passed in the hallways. As I turned a corner, I bumped into the small toad demon.

"Oof! Watch where you're going!" he shrilled.

"Sorry Jaken, but would you happen to know where Sesshoumaru is?"

"Oh ho? Did you have a fight? I always knew humans would never be good enough for my almighty lord." He said smugly.

"No, but tell me where he is before _really bad_ things happen to you."

He gulped loudly and looked at me fearfully.

"He went to the great hall to see to the guests." he squeaked out.

"Thank you, was that so hard?"

He looked at me with disgust and walked off.

The great hall was in the opposite direction of where I was headed. I turned on my heel and started off towards it.

When I arrived at the large oak doors I caught a glimpse of silver hair out of the corner of my eyes. I turned in time to see the tips go flowing down the adjacent corridor.

I wasn't sure if I should pursue the locks that could either belong to the one I was seeking, or the one that would be hunted. If it happened to be Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru suddenly showed up, I would be in trouble most likely. But if it was Sesshoumaru and I didn't go, how would I ever find him later? I decided to follow this lead in the hopes of it being Sesshoumaru.

I ran quickly down the hallway that I remembered to lead towards the library near Sesshoumaru's office. This bit of information seemed promising.

As I neared the shadow of the person, I realized it was far too short to be Sesshoumaru. _Oh no_. I halted my forward motion and began to back up, but the figure had already sensed my presence. Chills ran up my spine and sweat broke on the back of my neck, the one who I had followed down this dark hallway was Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

I was silent. I stepped backwards a few more steps, but he stepped forward. I turned to run but regardless of my efforts, he was faster. In a flash he stood before me, eyes gleaming with curiosity. I looked away and stubbornly walked the other direction.

"Wait…" he called out to me.

I paused, but I didn't want to worsen the situation any more than need be.

"Please just hear me out." he pleaded.

"Just say what you have to say and let me leave."

He heaved a sigh.

"Last night… I just wanted you to know how I felt. I got kind of emotional and carried away with myself. My self control lately hasn't been at it's best."

I turned to look at him, was he trying to apologize?

"I still don't quite understand your reasoning for staying with him, but I've realized that I'm still only an animal after all. I'm not suited to you, I guess that's just the way things are. Though I wish it could have been me… me that could make you happy."

As he said those last few words, a single tear fell from the corner of his eye. My eyes as well were watering, but it was only in sympathy towards him. I flashed a quick smile as a means of comfort but I knew that it would only make him feel worse. My pity was only as degrading as the fact that he had lost his love to his half brother. There was nothing I could do for him but leave it to time to mend his heart.

I felt a small pain in my chest, hurting others was definitely not my way of going about business. As I walked past him, he looked at me with a strong expression, but his eyes were full of hurt.

"Thanks for listening." he said unwavering.

"Ya, anytime."

I made my way back to the great hall where the guests had gathered for breakfast. I scanned the room for Sesshoumaru. It took me a while to find him, but I spotted him at the back of the room seated quietly amongst a few guests. I easily made it across the room to his table. As I neared he looked my way and gently smiled as he rose from his chair. I embraced him as soon as he was close enough to touch. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen that was empty and buried my face into the silk of his haori.

"Are you still angry with him?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Should I be?" he questioned.

"…No. It's been resolved so you should be happy that it's over now. All we need is to be happy. Ok? That's all I want."

"Whatever you wish is my command." he whispered to me.

The celebrations ended that day, every guest left our residence with smiles on their faces. Maybe all but one, Inuyasha had left directly after his confrontation with me. I knew that I had hurt him, but my feelings of love had been far too neglected and had moved on. No one can fixate all of their being on one person in hopes of a life long companionship when the other can't even show their feelings without embarrassment. With what I've learned, the heart is fragile and easily swayed and isn't always right, but it will always find a way to bring you happiness sooner or later. My time is now, for Inuyasha I'm sure it will come later.

**END CHAPTER(A/N)** So that's the end. Maybe if I get good reviews I'll write a follow-up chapter but for now this is the end. I know it's kind of abrupt but I don't want to keep dragging it out and being slow about writing the next chapter. Feel free to make a continuation or expand on my ideas, I don't really care, just reference my story if you do, like pm and a link maybe. It'd be cool if someone drew pictures too. That'd pretty much be awesome. But anyways, thanks to my faithful readers and all who made it through to the end. You're awesome. Reviews embraced.

Peace!

XxCaddyxX


End file.
